Sakura
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos. / Naruto y Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 1_-**

* * *

.

* * *

_._

_Puedo ver perfectamente las flores de Sakura cayendo de los árboles. Es hermoso, y aún más al verlo aquí, parado frente a mí._

_._

* * *

.

Hinata caminaba alegremente por el parque. Después de todo, era su lugar favorito, ¿cómo no estar alegre? Le encantaba lo verde que era, ver a los niños jugar con sus padres e incluso a parejas caminando juntos. Aunque claro, su lugar favorito de aquel parque era solo uno.

El árbol de cerezo, el árbol de Sakura. Sus pétalos rosas le encantaban, además de ser su color favorito. Aquel árbol tenía un no-sé-qué que la atrapaba. Siempre que salía de colegio, como ahora, antes de ir a su casa pasaba por el parque solamente para sentarse un rato bajo el árbol de cerezo y se quedaba ahí un momento, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza. Incluso, a veces, aquel árbol la ayudaba a pensar. Ese día no era diferente. Lo mejor de todo era que ese día era el último que asistiría a la secundaria, pues saldrían de vacaciones de primavera, así que disfrutaría del árbol a lo grande.

Llegó a su árbol favorito y una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor y siendo arrogante al mostrar sus hermosos pétalos. Se acercó hasta él, y cuando estuvo a su lado, tocó su tronco y cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, si era posible. Se sentó en el gras con las piernas estiradas, dejando su maletín a su costado derecho y recostando la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

* * *

**El **árbol **de **cerezos. **La** _Sakura__**.**_

* * *

Que paz, la verdad. En lo personal ella quisiera que así fuera en su casa. Pues digamos que el ambiente allá no era el más agradable. La razón era siempre la misma; las peleas de sus padres a causa de ella. Siempre discutían por su culpa. Su padre siempre fue una persona de carácter fuerte, duro y frío. Odiaba a los débiles. En cambio su madre era dulce, pero con carácter, siendo pasable para su padre. El problema era ella; ella era suave, débil, y muy tímida. Su padre siempre culpaba a su madre de su carácter, desatando una pelea entre ambos. Era verdaderamente horrible verlos pelear por su causa. Ella sufría al oír las palabras hirientes de su padre hacia su persona, y odiaba que su madre la defendiera, pues hacía que su padre se enojara aún más. A veces, inconscientemente, desearía ser como su hermana mayor, Hanabi. Su padre siempre le refregaba en la cara que ella era mucho mejor.

Los únicos momentos en los que sentía paz era cuando estaba sentada bajo el árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en el parque a una manzana de su casa. Siempre que era primavera aprovechaba, y cuando no, simplemente observaba sus pétalos cerrados, esperando la primavera para verlos florecer.

Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Se sorprendió, ya debería estar en su casa o si no su padre se molestará, ocasionando más peleas. Rápidamente tomó su maletín y se puso de pie, le echó una última mirada brillante al árbol, para después salir corriendo directo a su casa.

.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su hogar, rápidamente sacó las llaves de su maletín. Al encontrarlas, las metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Tímidamente asomó la cabeza, observando si estaba su padre cerca. Se tranquilizó al ver que no estaba por ningún lado. Entró por completo a la casa y cerró la puerta, se agacho para quitarse los zapatos, y antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar la vista, una voz profunda y masculina le habló.

—Se supone que deberías haber llegado hace media hora. Mira pues, además de tener un fracaso de hija, ahora se está metiendo en asuntos desconocidos, ocasionando que llegue tarde.

Su padre.

Levantó el cuerpo completo, pero con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de su padre. Ahora, al parecer, estaba insinuando que estaba metida en asuntos malos solamente por su tardanza. A pesar de ser la primera vez que llega tarde, su padre ya la criticaba.

—Cállate, Hiashi —la voz de su madre llegó a sus oídos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su madre, una mujer joven y hermosa, de cabello como el de ella y ojos violetas—. Bienvenida a casa, Hinata. —pudo alcanzar a ver la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba.

—Yo simplemente digo la verdad. Todo por la culpa de tu estúpida dulzura. —habló Hiashi.

Ese solamente era el comienzo de una clara pelea entre sus padres.

—¡Tonterías Hiashi! ¡Con Hanabi fui igual!

—¡Cállate! ¡No me levantes el tono, Hana!

—¡Entonces tú tampoco lo hagas!

Comenzó el griterío entre sus padres. Hinata cerró los puños fuertemente, tanto que temblaron ligeramente. Su mirada aún estaba directa al piso, pero esta vez cerrando los ojos fuertemente, controlando las ganas de llorar. No lo haría, no quería mostrar su debilidad. Siempre había aguantado el llanto, y esta vez no sería diferente.

Inevitablemente, una lágrima cayó.

Inevitablemente, un sollozo se escapó.

Inevitablemente, su mirada levantó.

—¡Ya cállense!

El grito de la oji-perla tomó por sorpresa a los dos adultos, que voltearon a verla.

—¡Ya cállense, me hace daño oír sus gritos! —Hinata apretaba fuertemente los puños y tenía los ojos abiertos, que miraban a sus padres mientras lágrimas salían de ellos y viajaban hasta su barbilla— ¡Padre, entiende que no es culpa de nadie mi personalidad, mamá no tiene la culpa! —Miró a su padre con el ceño arrugado, pero sin bajar el tono de su voz— ¡Y mamá, deja de defenderme, no lo merezco, así que ya no lo hagas! —Esta vez se dirigió a su madre, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa al oírla con ese tono de voz—¡Ya dejen de pelear! —No lo soportó más y salió corriendo de ahí, con sus zapatos en las manos, descalza.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta el parque, descalza, sin siquiera parar para ponerse los zapatos a pesar de que los pies le dolían.

Llegó al parque, más específicamente al árbol que siempre la ayudaba a pensar. Paró a su lado, observándolo. Su rostro estaba mojado de las lágrimas, su nariz estaba mocosa y sus mejillas con un ligero carmín a causa del llanto. Se dejó caer en el gras, sentada; recogió sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en ellas. Rompió nuevamente en llanto y cerró los ojos fuertemente. No quería volver a su casa, simplemente no podía. No podía volver y escuchar las discusiones de sus padres de nuevo. No se creía capaz de volver y escuchar las palabras hirientes de su padre. No quería, no podía, y no se creía capaz.

Esto siempre era así, siempre se repetía. Lo único diferente es que ella ya no aguantó más y explotó, gritándole a sus padres que abandonaran las peleas de una vez. Ella decía la verdad. Ella nunca eligió su personalidad, incluso le gustaría ser más valiente, pero es lo que hay. No puede cambiar y su padre tiene que aprender a aceptarlo.

No sabe por qué se le ocurrió abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo, unos ojos azules la observaban muy cerca. **Demasiado **cerca. Parpadeó, confundida. Incluso limpió las lágrimas con sus manos para mejorar su visión. No era producto de su imaginación. Alguien, para aclarar que de ojos azules, la estaba observando, además de que estaba sentado frente a ella con su rostro muy cerca al suyo.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Específicamente, era un chico el que estaba cerca. Se dio cuenta al oír su voz.

Ella era Hyuuga Hinata, así que no hizo más que enrojecer. Es que, bueno, que bochornoso. Un chico la estaba viendo llorar, además de que estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

—¡Kya! —Chilló Hinata de lo avergonzada que estaba, cerrando los ojos e incluso empujando con sus dos manos al chico, haciendo que el pobre se fuera hacia atrás, cayendo sentado en el gras.

Hinata aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pudo escuchar el quejido de dolor que dio el joven de ojos azules. ¿Lo habrá empujado muy fuerte? Espera no haberle hecho daño, no se perdonaría si fuera así. Abrió un ojo para observar el estado del chico, viéndolo sentado frente a ella.

— P-perdona—Hinata, a pesar de haberse disculpado, no abandonó su posición. Siguió con las rodillas contra su pecho, pero esta vez con las manos sobre estas. Observaba al chico verificando que no se hubiese hecho ningún daño.

—No te preocupes, es normal que reacciones así al ver a un extraño tan cerca—el chico seguía sentado, observándola—. Fue mi culpa. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ahora que podía ver bien al chico, debería tener más o menos su edad. Su cabello era rubio y a simple vista muy sedoso, combinando con su piel bronceada y sus ojos azules. Tenía unas peculiares marcas en las mejillas, similares a los bigotes de un gato, que le daban un toque infantil a su rostro masculino. Sus ropas era un simple polo blanco junto a unos vaqueros, y en los pies llevaba unas zapatillas negras. A diferencia de ella, que iba descalza.

—Eh… Hinata. —respondió la chica después de dudar un poco sobre sí dar su nombre o no.

—Bueno, yo me llamo Naruto—el rubio, Naruto, le regaló una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes completamente blancos—. Dime, Hinata, ¿por qué llorabas?

Hinata no podía hablar, de repente su habilidad para hacerlo se había esfumado. La pobre estaba nerviosa, pues todo había pasado muy rápido. Además, ¿era necesario que le dijera sus problemas a un extraño? Bueno, técnicamente, a un conocido. Ya sabía su nombre y están cruzando unas palabras, así que ya no es un extraño. Corrigiendo la pregunta, ¿era necesario que le dijera sus problemas a una persona que recién conocía?

—Etto… problemas familiares…—respondió finalmente, bajando nuevamente la mirada hacia sus rodillas y apretando inconscientemente los puños.

—Oh…—dijo Naruto, para luego continuar—. Si uno de estos días necesitas hablar, puedes venir conmigo. Soy nuevo en la ciudad y no me vendría mal una amiga. ¿Dónde vives, Hinata? —el chico volvió a sonreír, lo único que no sabía era que aquella sonrisa hipnotizaba a la chica.

—V-vivo en…—Hinata dudó un poco en contestarle, pues lo acababa de conocer y no era confiable darle tus datos a una persona que recién conocías. Aunque sinceramente, aquel joven, Naruto, no se veía alguien malo. Más bien, emanaba un aire de confianza—. A una manzana de este parque.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué tal si mañana vienes a este parque y hablamos? —Naruto no le dio tiempo a responder y continuó—. Te espero mañana a las tres—se puso de pie—. ¡Adiós Hinata!

El chico ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Hinata de contestarle afirmativamente o negativamente, simplemente se fue corriendo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Después de unos segundos de no estar en el mundo, una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Inconscientemente estaba sonriendo, y esta vez no era a causa de su árbol favorito.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Pues…

¡Hola! He vuelto con una nueva historia. Lo sé, aún no acabo con otras dos, pero me creo capaz de llevar tres juntas. Además de que solo tengo que pensar la continuación de una y la otra solamente adaptarla, así que estoy bien. Si alguien que está por aquí y seguía mi historia "Si fueras mía", quiero decir que la he abandonado. No me ha gustado como ha quedado y bueno, la borraré uno de estos días y la volveré a subir cuando la haya revisado bien. Algún día.

Bueno, esta historia se me vino mientras revisaba el perfil de una escritora. Ella publicó un tráiler en Youtube de una de sus historias, entonces cuando terminó el vídeo (que por cierto, me gustó mucho), me aparecieron varios vídeos diferentes, saliendo entre ellos una canción en japonés que creo que se llama "Sakura". No lo sé, porque aparecía así: "Sakura-Ikimoto Gakari". La cosa es que cuando escuché la canción y vi que de fondo tenía un árbol de cerezo, una oleada de creatividad invadió mi mente y salió esto. Sinceramente me ha gustado como me ha quedado el primer capítulo.

Tengo pensado hacer un acercamiento dulce y romántico entre Hinata y Naruto, algo diferente a mi estilo, la verdad. Pero es algo que quería probar y no me pude contener. Además, confío ciegamente en que no fracasaré. Espero sus opiniones.

Perdonen cualquier error **ortográfico.**

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

P.D: En el Fic puse que Hanabi era mayor que Hinata. Sé que debería ser al revés, pero era necesario ponerlas así.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 2_-**

* * *

**.**

* * *

.

_No sé, pero a veces siento que nuestro destino ya estaba escrito._

.

* * *

.

—Me alegra que esta vez no te hayas quedado callada.

Ahora Hinata se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amiga, Sakura. Era curioso, ya que la peli-rosa tenía el mismo nombre que su árbol favorito, además de que su cabello era del mismo color. Tal vez podría ser una de las razones de su amistad. Bueno, ahora Hinata estaba en la casa de Sakura, había decidido quedarse a dormir ahí para no volver a su casa. Simplemente llamó a Sakura y le preguntó si se podría quedar ahí esa noche. La peli-rosa aceptó gustosa, pues ella vivía sola y no le vendría mal pasar un poco de tiempo con su amiga.

Ahora estaban en la habitación de Sakura, conversando sobre lo de los padres de Hinata y como les gritó hoy. Sakura estaba enterada de todo, para bien de Hinata. Pues podía tener con quién conversar y que la apoyaran.

* * *

**A **veces,** el **destino **es** tan **fuerte **que **los **junta **de** nuevo

* * *

—Sí…—Hinata abrazaba un almohadón de la cama de su amiga. Estaba cruzada de piernas y con la almohada contra su pecho, estrujándola entre sus brazos.

Hinata aún no le había contado nada a Sakura sobre el joven que acababa de conocer; Naruto, si no recordaba mal. Miró a su amiga, la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo quién-sabe-qué en una libreta. Supongo que estaba bien contarle. Después de todo eran amigas desde jardín de niños. Además, necesitaba a alguien que le aconsejara sobre eso.

—Sakura-chan…—tímidamente la llamó Hinata. Sakura al oírla dejó de escribir y dejó su lápiz a un lado, para luego voltear a mirarla poniendo toda su atención en ella.

—Dime.

Y Hinata volvió a dudar.

No, tenía que ser valiente, no podía ser tan cobarde. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, por Dios. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Hoy, antes de venir acá, conocí a alguien. —Hinata escondió su rostro en la almohada, especialmente para ocultar un ligero carmín que empezaba a hacerse notar en sus blancas mejillas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, cuando de pronto la peli-rosa lanzó un gran chillido de emoción y se lanzó hacia Hinata, abrazándola y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

—¡Ay, mi Hina-chan ha conocido a alguien! ¡Y ese alguien es un chico! ¡Además de que le ha gustado!

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, ¿cómo sabía ella que era un chico? Podría haber sido una chica. Empieza a sospechar que Sakura puede leer la mente…

—¿C-cómo supiste que era un chico? —preguntó Hinata una vez que Sakura la dejó, sin que el tono rojo abandonara su rostro.

—Hinata, no creo que te sonrojes por una chica, así que pensé que era obvio que habías conocido a un chico—una sonrisa pícara atacó el rostro de la peli-rosa—. Y bueno… ¿quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste charlando con él…?—No pudo continuar con su interrogatorio, ya que la oji-perla le tapó la boca con la mano para callarla.

—Una pregunta a la vez, por favor—retiró su mano—. Se llama Naruto, no sé si lo conoces, la verdad. Solo crucé pocas palabras con él porque lo acabo de conocer…—Hinata dijo esto mientras el tono de su voz iba bajando al igual que su cabeza, terminando con la cabeza gacha y con la voz nula.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo acabas de conocer y ya estás enamorada de él? —Sakura estaba confundida.

—¡No estoy enamorada de él! —Hinata levantó la mirada, enfrentándola con la verde de su amiga.

—¿A no? —se cruza de brazos y la mira con una sonrisa pícara—. Porque a mí me parece que-

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —interrumpió gritando Hinata moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, en señal de negación.

—Ya, ya. Bueno, no estás enamorada de él—si esto fuera un anime, Sakura podría jurar que una gota estaría resbalando por su cabeza al ver los berrinches de su amiga—. Así que dime, ¿cómo es? —pidió.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, un sonido la interrumpió.

El sonido de un celular sonando.

—Oh, es mío, disculpa—se disculpó la oji-jade mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo derecho—. ¡Es un mensaje de Ino!

—¡¿Ino?!

Oh, Ino. Ino Yamanaka, para ser más exactos. Aquella rubia era la loca del grupo. Con Sakura formaban un grupo de tres. Las tres chicas eran las mejores amigas de toda la vida. Lo único malo era que Ino se había mudado este año, aunque de vez en cuando venía a visitarlas, pero no era lo mismo.

—Sí, lee. —Sakura la muestra la pantalla del celular para que pudiera leer.

.

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás frentona? Ábreme la puerta._

.

—¿Qué le abras la puerta? —dice Hinata una vez que terminó de leer el mensaje.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero…—de repente sonrió—. ¡Vamos!

La peli-rosa se puso de pie y agarro la mano de la peli-azul, jalándola con ella hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Al llegar, rápidamente tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con lo que creía.

—¡Cerda! —gritó Sakura.

—¡Frentona! —le contestó Ino. Sí, al parecer había llegado a visitarlas. Sakura, gracias a su inteligencia, pudo darse cuenta rápidamente luego de analizar un poco el mensaje—¡Oh, y Hina-chan!

—¿I-Ino-chan? —habló Hinata incrédula al ver a su amiga ahí.

—¡Kya! ¡Qué tierna! —Ino empujó a Sakura a un lado y abrazó a Hinata, llevando el rostro de la chica a su pecho—. ¡Nunca me cansaré de abrazarte!

—Bueno, bueno, ya para, estás asfixiando a la pobre… ¡Ino para, la cara de Hinata se está volviendo roja… se puso azul!

.

Luego de los abrazos, besos y demás entre las tres chicas, fueron directamente al comedor para charlar un poco, a pesar de que ya fuera tan tarde, pues mañana no habría clases, así que no tendrían problemas. Sakura les invitó un té y algunas galletitas, a lo cual las otras chicas aceptaron gustosas. Las tres amigas se sentaron en el comedor y se pusieron a hablar cosas irrelevantes, claro, hasta que tocaron el tema de Hinata.

—Mmm, ya veo. Así que está vez ya explotaste—Ino tomó un trago de su té—. Me parece bien.

—Sí…—Hinata tenía la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales estaban apretando su falda.

—Cambiando de tema, Hinata, cuéntale a Ino lo que me contaste. Vamos—Sakura tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras codeaba a la Hyuuga. Ante esto, la pobre oji-perla solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo? —Ino dejó su té en la mesa y miró a Hinata—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Etto…—Hinata empezó a hablar, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza, la verdad—. Hoy conocí a alguien en el árbol de cerezos.

Ah, lo escupió. Se sintió bien soltarlo de una sola.

—Bien… ¿a un chico? —Ino agarró una galleta y la metió en su boca, comenzando a masticarla.

—Eh… s-sí.

—¡Kya! ¡Mi Hina-chan está enamorada!

—¡N-no es cierto! —intentó explicarse Hinata, pero la rubia ya se había parado de la silla y empezar a bailar y gritar por toda la cocina. Por esta razón se podía decir que era la loca del grupo, mientras que Sakura era la inteligente y Hinata la reservada y tímida. Un trío perfecto.

—Ay, Ino, calma. —dijo Sakura.

—¡Es que no puedo! —y siguió dando vueltas. Lo único que no percibió fue una pared, ocasionando que la pobre chica cayera.

Au.

.

Ya era de mañana, a lo que Hinata se encontraba en la cocina vestida con un pijama que la peli-rosa le había prestado ayer. Se encontraba preparándose un té, y mientras esperaba, se puso a mirar por la ventana, observando la bella mañana y a los pájaros cantar, mientras que algunas personas ya salían hacia su trabajo o simplemente salían a tomar aire fresco en una caminata.

Luego de que Ino se golpeara contra la pared, las tres chicas se fueron a dormir, no sin antes atender el tremendo chipote que se había formado en la frente de la rubia. Sakura, para suerte de Hinata, se había encargado de Ino no la ahogara con preguntas acerca de Naruto. Aunque claro, esa mañana lo más seguro era que lo primero que hiciera la rubia fuera explotarla con su interrogatorio policial.

Al ver que el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente, agarró el termo y lo puso en la mesada, se dirigió a la alacena y sacó una taza, para luego dejarla junto al termo y servirse el agua caliente. Sacó un sobrecito de té del cajón y lo puso en la taza, esperando a que el agua cambiara de color a ese tono amarillento. Mientras esperaba, se dirigió hasta la silla y se sentó, dejando la taza encima de la mesa y sin quitar la mirada de ella. No había nada más interesante que ver como su té se iba formando, así que…

—¡Hinata!

Al escuchar el grito de Ino, dejó de examinar su té y volteó hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban Sakura e Ino, ambas en pijama y medias dormidas. Se notaba a leguas que se acababan de levantar, pues ella no las había levantado porque quería dejarlas descansar.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó adormilada Ino mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—¿Quién? —ante la inocencia de Hinata, Ino bufó.

—El chico, cómo es. —repitió Ino, aclarándole la cosas a su amiga. Sakura le entregó una taza para que ella misma se hiciera algo.

—Ah, p-pues es…—a Hinata le pareció que su té se había puesto interesante, así que bajó su mirada hasta él y se dedicó a observarlo.

—Vamos, habla. —la animó la rubia.

—E-es rubio, aunque un acercándose al dorado, no como el tuyo. Sus o-ojos son azules…—la chica se sonrojó mientras hablaba—. Y… no recuerdo…

Ante esto, Ino estuvo más despierta que nunca y casi se cae de su silla, mientras que a Sakura, que no perdía el ritmo de la conversación, casi se le cae la taza. Ino soltó largo "ah" acompañado de un suspiro, para luego hablar.

—¿Cómo que no recuerdas? Lo conociste ayer, ¿verdad?

Antes de que la chica pudiera responderle, el timbre de la puerta sonó, alertando a las tres jóvenes, que dirigieron su mirada a la puerta. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta principal, dejando solas a las dos chicas. Hinata pudo escuchar unas voces en la puerta, que suponía eran de Sakura y de quién sea que hubiera llegado. Aunque algo curioso era que la voz de Sakura sonaba algo sorprendida y molesta.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a unos mechones rubios asomarse en la cocina.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo. Quiero decir que este capitulo va dedicado a **nova por siempre **al ser mi único Review en el capitulo anterior. Por ella me animé a publicar el siguiente :D

Aquí contesto su Review:

**nova por siempre: **¿En serio te pareció tierno? Aw, que bueno x3 Bueno, considerando que es Naruto dudo que sepa algo xD Bueno, la pelea entre los padres de Hinata tendrá mucho que ver en el acercamiento de estos dos, además del árbol. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨) **

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Nagisa Del Mar


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc, aunque eso no quiere decir que pueda aparecer un poco. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 3_-**

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

_Sí, a veces, el destino podía llegar a ser muy juguetón cuando se lo proponía. Destino travieso…_

_._

* * *

_._

Hinata no pudo hacer más que abrir y cerrar la boca ante su presencia, justo como lo haría un pez.

—Hinata, este es Naruto, mi primo—bufó Sakura desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, señalando al rubio que tenía al lado—. Tú ya lo conoces, Ino. En cambio tú, Hina-chan. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentártelo—explicó—. Vivirá aquí, conmigo. Se acaba de mudar y quedaron en que se quedaría en mi casa. Ni siquiera me avisaron, así que perdona Ino. Yo me encargaré de que no te moleste. —Se notaba que la chica estaba enojada.

Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa y observó a las dos chicas. Espera, una de ellas se le hacía familiar, extrañamente familiar, ¿no era…?

—¡Wua! ¡Hinata!

El grito del rubio sorprendió a las tres chicas. Ino y Sakura abrieron la boca, incrédulas al saber que el joven sabía el nombre de su amiga. Mientras que Hinata se encogió en su sitio, sonrojada al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Ambos se conocen? —Ino señaló primero a Hinata y luego a Naruto—¿De qué me perdí, eh?

—Sí, la conocí ayer—respondió Naruto—. ¿Verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esta vez dirigiéndose a Hinata.

La oji-perla solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pues no podía hablar, temía que si lo hacía su voz saldría quebrada y nerviosa, así que era mejor no arriesgarse. Estaba sorprendida, la verdad. ¿Era el juego del destino?

* * *

**El **destino **juguetón****  
**

* * *

Ino, al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, se levantó de la silla, dejándola caer y, apuntándolo con el dedo índice, gritó.

—¡Kya! ¡Tú eres el chico que Hinata conoció ayer!

—¡I-Ino! —Hinata también se paró al ver venir las acciones de su amiga, por lo que intentó callarla una vez que lanzó su grito.

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, de verdad. En esos momentos odiaba a la rubia que tenía como amiga, era verdaderamente odioso que haya lanzado un grito así.

—…Eh, sí. Que yo sepa, soy él—dijo Naruto parpadeando incrédulo—. No creo que haya alguien más—terminó diciendo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.

¿Existe algún límite de sonrojo? No lo sabía, pero si existía, apuesta a que ella ya hubiera pasado el límite. Q-que vergüenza, en serio.

—Ehm… bueno…—dijo Sakura al intentar sacar el ambiente vergonzoso—. Ino y yo ya volvemos.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera reclamar eso, Sakura ya había tomado la mano de la rubia y retirado de la cocina, a regañadientes de su acompañante.

Uh, ahora estaban solos. Él y ella estaban solos.

No sabía qué hacer, tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa, a decir verdad. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y con la mirada a cualquier punto que no sea a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Y claro, no faltaba el tono carmín de sus mejillas. Y es que, bueno, ella simplemente no esperaba encontrárselo ahí. Era demasiada coincidencia. Nadie que se acaba de conocer ayer se encuentra al día siguiente a esa persona así como así.

Quién diría que a veces el destino puede ser tan travieso.

—Bueno… fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Se dirigía a ella ¿verdad?

—…—la pobre solo se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir.

—Aprovechando que nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿me podrías contar por qué llorabas ayer? —sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo, ignorando el silencio de ella.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —esta vez Hinata sí agachó la mirada, la mirada llena de tristeza. Podría jurar que esta es una de las pocas veces que no tartamudea.

—Mmm…—el chico quitó la sonrisa y cerró los ojos, poniendo gesto pensativo—. No lo sé—los volvió a abrir y sonrió, nuevamente—. Simplemente me gustaría ayudarte.

Hinata también se sentó, quedando frente a él. Juntó las manos encima de la mesa con la mirada fija en ellas. ¿Estaría bien decirle? Apenas lo conocía, solo se había encontrado con él dos veces. Decía que la quería ayudar, ¿verdad? Pero ¿por qué? La acababa de conocer, quería ayudar a una extraña.

Que chico más… ¿bueno? ¡Ah, claro, en el buen sentido de la palabra! Ella no se refería a… eso.

—C-como dije en el parque…—comenzó la Hyuuga—problemas f-familiares.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

Lo único que podía pensar Hinata era el por qué de tanta preocupación por parte del rubio.

—E-entre mis padres y yo…

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Por qué quieres saber más?

Hinata, sorpresivamente, levantó la mirada y la dirigió a la azul de él, mirándolo fijamente con la duda impregnada en sus ojos.

—Porque realmente me interesa.

.

.

Aún podía recordar perfectamente su conversación. La verdad es que quedó confundida con sus palabras. ¿Que sus problemas le interesaban? Se acababan de conocer, ¿y ya tenía ese tipo de sentimiento por ella? ¿La preocupación? Era raro. Extrañamente raro. Luego de que él confesara que le importaban sus problemas, ella no le respondió. Justo Ino cruzó la puerta y la salvó, ya que se puso a mandar maldiciones hacia Sakura por habérsela llevado, mientras que ésta también ingresaba a la cocina suspirando resignada. Hinata aprovechó esto para retirarse, dando como excusa irse a cambiar. Agradeció a Sakura por el pijama y se fue directo a la habitación.

Y bueno, aquí estaba ahora, en la habitación de su mejor amiga cambiándose con un conjunto propio. Sí, eso suena raro, pero la cosa es que ella tiene algo de ropa en la casa de Sakura. ¿La razón? Porque esta no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir ahí. Varias veces lo hacía cuando quería estar lejos de sus padres, así que mejor Sakura le dijo que llevase un poco de ropa y que ella la tendría guardada. A sus padres poco le importaba, mejor dicho a su padre poco le importaba lo que hiciera, porque su madre sí la llamaba preguntándole donde estaba; ya cuando pasó el tiempo su madre dejó de llamar, sabiendo dónde se encontraba. Esta vez Sakura le había prestado pijama porque la última ella se había llevado el suyo a su casa.

Ahora había optado por una falda que le llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas, muy holgada y fresca. Combinando con una blusa de tirantes blanca y unas sandalias marrones (que por cierto, eran de Sakura. La chica le dijo que cogiera un par, a pesar de que ella se negó). Un conjunto que, a su opinión, era perfecto para la primavera. Agarró una bolsa donde se encontraba su uniforme y salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Fue hasta la sala, donde se encontraban sus amigas charlando, menos el rubio. Agradeció eso.

Ino, al verla dirigirse hasta ellas, le preguntó.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, tengo que volver. —contestó.

—Bueno, entonces adiós—se puso de pie y le dio un gran abrazo—. Nos vemos un día de estos, iré a buscarte.

—Adiós, Hinata —dijo Sakura, que al igual que Ino, se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo—. No te preocupes por Naruto, procuraré que ya no moleste. Ahora está en la cocina.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y también se despidió. Estaba muy agradecida con esas dos, eran lo máximo. Siempre la ayudaban y la apoyaban en todo, no la despreciaban por su forma de ser ni nada de eso. Todo lo contrario.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida ante las miradas de sus dos amigas, salió por esta y, antes de cerrar la puerta, les dio una mirada y se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, a lo que ellas respondieron de la misma forma. Cerró la puerta y suspiró una vez fuera. Ahora sí, se enfrentaría a sus padres.

.

.

Sí, algunos se preguntarán por qué aún no va a su casa en vez de estar en el parque, junto al árbol de Sakura. Bueno, tenía que juntar valor y decidió pasar por aquel árbol antes de presentarse ante sus padres y dar la conversación definitiva, por así llamarla.

Como siempre, estaba sentada en el gras, junto al árbol, pero esta vez no estaba recostada contra su tronco. En realidad, estaba de frente a él, sentada y mirando su tronco, sin nada como respaldo. Para distraerse, jugaba con el césped y, a veces, recostaba su frente en el tronco, cerrando los ojos y pensando, dejando que la suave brisa de la mañana la reconfortara y escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza. Como ahora

Tenía que admitir que aún no tenía el valor necesario para enfrentar a sus padres, algo malo para ella. A veces llegaba a odiarse por ser tan temerosa. Desearía ser como Sakura o Ino, e incluso como su hermana, Hanabi. Esas tres no tenían miedo y eran muy animadas, siempre intentaban verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Mientras que ella se hundía en la oscuridad negativa.

—Veo que aún no vuelves a casa.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Ya sabía de quién se trataba, pues, era inconfundible. Pudo sentir un cuerpo a su lado, escuchó el sonido de cuando alguien se sienta en el gras y bueno, supo que aquella persona ya estaba a su lado y sentado.

—¿Por qué v-vienes aquí? —hizo lo que pudo para no tartamudear.

—Mmm, no lo sé. Simplemente me gusta, como a ti. Aunque claro, contigo existe otra razón además de esa.

Hinata se echó para atrás, aún mirando el tronco. Volteó a su izquierda, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la observaban fijamente.

—¿Por qué te gusta venir aquí, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, mirándola fijamente.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

No sé, ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Lindo, feo? ¿Corto, largo? En mi opinión me ha quedado algo corto…

Creo que no me he tardado, he demorado un tiempo normal. Voy en buen ritmo y tengo muy buena inspiración estos días. He terminado de leer "Bajo la misma estrella", así que sea por eso. He llorado mucho con aquel libro T.T

Naruto me está quedando un poco Oc, pero es inevitable. Haré lo posible para que nuestro hiperactivo rubio no se vaya :D

Bueno, iré con los Reviews del capítulo anterior:

**TheDarcknessMickeangel****: **¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia. Mmm, ¿algo malo? Tal vez, quién sabe. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Bertha Nayelly****: **¡Hola, linda! He leído tus dos Reviews pero te contestaré el que me dejaste en el capitulo anterior: ¿Quieres que te enseñe a escribir como yo? Me halagas, la verdad :3 Me estoy esforzando mucho en esta historia. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, me hace sentir… mmm… no sé, ¿bien? Sí, creo que así lo definiría. Me gusta que reconozcan mis historias. La verdad es que quiero que en algunas partes esta historia también te haga llorar a mares, es un objetivo que tengo como escritora (?). Puro ego nada más xD Mmm, que bueno que los personajes me estén quedando bien, aunque creo que no puedo evitar poner algo de Oc en Naruto, pues es inevitable. Pero aun así estoy intentando no alejarlo completamente de su personalidad. ¿Te hizo reír? Jaja, que bueno que haya hecho eso el capitulo anterior. Espero que este te haya hecho algo :) Sí, es Naruto, como ya habrás leído. La verdad me pareció muy esperado que se apareciera Naruto, pero no me daban ganas de cambiarlo así que lo dejé. Me gustaría haber sido más original pero… Espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto aquí :D Por cierto, ¿una fan? Awww, me sonrojas x3 ¡Adiós!

**Didier Erick****: **¡Wou! ¡Vecino! Qué bueno verte por acá. ¿Cómo vas? Tenemos que volver a hablar del fútbol, eh xD Esa es la idea, la intriga. Wuajajaja, se me dio por ser mala xD Que bueno que te haya gustado y me alegra un montón verte por acá, leyendo mi historia x3 Tomaré tu idea del triangulo amoroso, veré donde la meto ;) ¡Adiós!

**nova por siempre****: **¡Hola! Sipi, un capítulo para ti solita x3 Espero que este te haya gustado ;) Haz con él lo que quieras xD Que bueno que te esté encantando, espero que continúe así; daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que así sea :D Y sí, como dijiste, Ino ya conocía a Naruto por ser primo de Sakura. Aunque Hinata no por las razones ya dadas. Qué bueno que te guste el Naruto que estoy incorporando en la historia :D Perdona, aún no es momento de que salgan todos los chicos como Kiba, Sasuke, etcétera. Llegara el momento, pero aún no. Todo a su tiempo ;) ¿Sabes? A mí también me encantan los árboles de Sakura. ¿De qué país eres? Es solo por curiosidad. ¡Adiós!

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 4_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_Sí, yo sufro. El dolor es… ¿cómo explicarlo? Mi dolor es fuerte, sé cómo se siente. Incluso podría decir que lo conozco tan íntimamente que ya somos grandes amigos. Siempre me persigue… _

.

* * *

.

—Porque me ayuda—respondió.

Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada, siguiendo mirándose fijamente. Milagrosamente ella no se había intimidado y agachado la mirada, cosa que agradeció mucho, la verdad.

—¿En qué te ayuda? —volvió a cuestionar el rubio.

—¿P-por qué quieres saber? ¿Tanto me quieres ayudar? ¿Por qué?

Antes de responder a las preguntas de la chica, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa, que al instante se transformó en una pequeña risa, haciendo confundir a la oji-perla.

—No sé.

Esa respuesta confundió aún más a Hinata. ¿No lo sabía?

—No lo sé. Simplemente algo me dice que en verdad estás sufriendo, y bueno, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, quiero hacerlo. —confiesa finalmente Naruto.

* * *

**El **dolor

* * *

Él tenía razón. Ella sufría. Sufría. Mucho.

Una lágrima se escapó, para luego dar paso a otra, y a otra, y a otra, hasta que cayeron en manada. Oh, estaba llorando. Al parecer, ya es inevitable…

Su rostro empezó a contraerse del sufrimiento, acompañando su llanto incontrolable. Tenía que desahogarse. A pesar de haber llorado el día anterior, no se había soltado por completo. Sin darse cuenta, Naruto la envolvió en un abrazo protector, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

La realidad la golpeaba fuertemente. Es cierto que ella sufría, y él se lo acababa de decir. Ni siquiera Ino o Sakura se lo habían dicho por la simple razón de temer verla llorar, cosa que hacía en este momento. A decir verdad, no creyó que volvería a llorar después de ayer. Creyó firmemente que el día anterior se había desahogado lo suficiente como para ya no hacerlo. Ja, que ingenua había sido.

Podía sentir la calidez del abrazo de Naruto. Era reconfortante sentirse protegida dentro la barrera que formaban sus brazos entre ella y la realidad, llevándola por un momento a un mundo en blanco; dejando su mente en blanco, ocupándola solo en su llanto. Se arropó más contra él, inconscientemente, buscando más protección y cariño. Algo que conocía de pasada.

Le dolía que sus padres pelearan así, a causa de ella.

Quién diría que un completo desconocido había abierto la herida y hacer que botara todo lo que tenía guardado. O lo que faltaba.

.

.

Limpió con el torso de su mano el camino mojado que habían dejado sus lágrimas, intentando que no se notara que había estado llorando. Aunque bueno, sus ojos hinchados la dejaban en evidencia, pero qué importaba. No tenía agua para lavarse la cara.

Abrió la puerta y no le importó si estaba su padre o no, simplemente entró. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y se encargó de quedar descalza para poder ingresar por completo a la comodidad de su hogar. Dejó ordenados los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina, buscando a sus padres. Tenía que hablar con ellos, era ahora o nunca. No estaban en la cocina. Buscó en la sala, en sus habitaciones (no sin antes tocar), en el baño, en el patio trasero…

Nada. No estaban en casa.

Eso era algo raro.

Se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás ubicados en la sala. ¿Dónde podrían estar sus padres? La casa estaba totalmente sola, algo que casi nunca pasaba. Incluso su hermana, Hanabi, no estaba. Cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró el identificador de llamadas: Hanabi.

Contestó.

—¿Hola? —dijo contestando.

—_Hola…_—pudo identificar la voz de su hermana, pero ésta se escuchaba apagada, sin vida. ¿Habría pasado algo?

—¿Hanabi? ¿P-pasa algo?

—_Mamá._

.

.

—Soy Hyuuga Hinata, ¿cómo está la paciente Hyuuga Hana?

Hinata estaba desesperada en el hospital. Al toque que recibió la llamada de Hanabi, salió disparada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

—En este momento la están atendiendo. Puede esperar junto a sus demás familiares—le respondió cordialmente la enfermera, invitándola a que se sentase en los lugares de la sala de espera, donde se podía apreciar a Hanabi y a su padre.

Al ver a su padre se encogió en su sitio. Se le veía serio, frío; la misma pose de cubo de hielo que usaba siempre. Ni siquiera se inmutaba y tenía los ojos cerrados, dando un gesto tranquilo. ¿Qué acaso le importaba tan poco su madre que ni siquiera lloraba o mostraba algo de preocupación? En cambio Hanabi estaba que rompía en llanto. Bueno, nunca había visto a su padre llorando o mostrando siquiera un atisbo de preocupación, pero ella creía que ese momento era el indicado para hacer alguna de las dos.

Juntó valor y se dirigió a los asientos que ocupaban su hermana y su padre. Hanabi justo levantó los ojos y, al instante de verla, se levantó y fue hasta sus brazos, abrazándola y dejando caer lágrimas en su hombro; Hinata le correspondió de la misma manera, abrazándola y haciéndole cariños en la espalda. Esta acción por parte de su hermana llamó la atención de su padre, que volteó a verlas y arrugó el ceño cuando la vio. Sinceramente, este acto le dolió a Hinata, haciendo que bajara la mirada mientras seguía abrazando a su hermana.

—Qué bueno que ya vinieras—le dijo Hanabi separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara, mas sin romper el abrazo—. Aún no nos dicen nada sobre el estado de mamá, todavía estamos esperando noticias positivas—terminó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y mostró una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, para luego pasar a sentarse junto a Hanabi. Lo bueno era que Hanabi estaba entre ella y su padre, quedando lejos de él.

—Y dime—comenzó a decir Hinata—, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que mamá terminó aquí?

—Al parecer mamá y papá tuvieron una pelea, de nuevo—comenzó a explicarme en voz baja—. De repente mamá se desmayó y terminaron acá. Yo me enteré porque estuve en casa hoy, y pude escuchar muy bien su pelea.

No hacía falta que Hinata preguntara sobré qué era la pelea. A causa de esto, no pudo evitar sentir culpa…

Inconscientemente miró de reojo a su padre, el cual estaba en la misma posición con la que lo encontró antes de que arrugara el ceño ligeramente al verla.

.

.

Esperaron por horas a que les dieran noticias. O al menos ella y Hanabi. Su hermana se paseaba de aquí a allá mirando de vez en cuando el reloj blanco de la pared, bufando a veces. En cambio ella se encontraba sentada y con la mirada perdida, aguantando las ganas de llorar; sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas en forma de puño. Agradecieron mucho cuando un doctor salió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Doctor—dijo Hanabi parando su marcha para quedarse quieta, por fin.

El doctor, un hombre de unos cincuenta años y barbón, asintió levemente con la cabeza y dijo:

—Lo lamento…

.

.

Hanabi aún lloraba lanzando sollozos y gritando, maldiciendo al aire, mientras que ella lloraba silenciosamente, queriendo evitar lanzar gritos delante de todos, justo como lo hacía su hermana. Sí, se estaba conteniendo. Conteniendo su sufrimiento. Aunque lloraba, necesitaría gritar y sollozar para soltarse, para soltar todo lo que sufría. Y es que, bueno, ahora, con la partida de su madre…

Sí amigos, su madre había muerto. El doctor les explicó que sufría del corazón, y al tener una emoción tan fuerte a causa de la pelea su corazón no soportó más y se detuvo. Lo raro era que las demás peleas ella había aguantado, aunque luego Hanabi reveló que había visto a su madre algunas veces agarrarse el pecho, pero nunca preguntó por qué. Ahí se pudo llegar a la sospecha de que su madre había aguantado los dolores todo este tiempo.

Sus lágrimas iban por el camino de sus mejillas y morían en su barbilla, cayendo al vacio. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, lanzando un gemido para evitar gritar. Rayos, esto dolía. Podía sentir que la garganta le ardía y que el cuerpo le quemaba por dentro, matando todo lo bueno que podría haberle pasado hasta ese día.

El dolor de cuando alguien muere era inconfundible.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa su padre no les dirigió palabra a ninguna de las dos; ni a Hanabi ni a Hinata. Simplemente fue hasta el piso de arriba y se encerró en su habitación. Hanabi y Hinata se quedaron en la sala, la primera llorando en silencio y la segunda abrazándola, poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho en un intento de consuelo. Ella había dejado de llorar hace mucho. Llegó a la conclusión de que no serviría de nada hacerlo. En un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza ir al árbol de Sakura del parque, pero tendría que dejar sola a su hermana. Por supuesto que podría llevarla con ella, pero era demasiado egoísta como para compartirlo; ya de por sí lo compartía con la gente extraña que iba al parque.

Su teléfono sonó, así que tuvo que dejar un momento a su hermana y salió de la casa, sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada. Miró el identificador de llamadas y vio que era Ino. Se preguntó si ella sabría ya de la muerte de su madre y que por eso la llamaba. Contestó.

—Hola, Ino. —dijo sin poder evitar que su voz sonara apagada.

—_¡Hola! _—Se escuchó una voz animada del otro lado de la línea—. _¿Por qué tu voz está tan desanimada? ¿Pasó algo?_

Le contó todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, no soltó ni una sola lágrima. No lloraría.

.

.

Minutos después Ino y Hinata estaban en la entrada de la casa de ésta última, abrazándose. La rubia acababa de llegar y Hinata la recibió en la entrada de la casa. Luego del abrazo, ambas chicas se sentaron en las escaleras donde tiempo antes la peli-azul había respondido a la llamada de su amiga.

Ino se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Y cómo estás?

—Muy mal. Se supone que debo estar así —dijo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. La verdad era que no era un silencio incómodo. La mente de Hinata estaba en blanco mientras que miraba al frente, a ningún punto en específico. Ino la acompañaba mientras también miraba al frente y, al igual que la chica de ojos perlados, admiraba a la nada.

—Duele. —habló finalmente Hinata.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes—dijo volteando a ver a la rubia ante su respuesta—. Tú hasta ahora no has sentido este tipo de dolor. El dolor frío que te recorrer desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de tu cabeza. Aquel dolor que te quema por dentro y te va deshaciendo. El dolor de perder a la mujer que te amó y que te crió, a alguien tan querido…

—Claro que lo sé, Hinata—interrumpió Ino—. Sé lo que se siente. O al menos algo parecido. ¿Recuerdas cuando mi madre quedó internada en el hospital a causa de un accidente y que casi no se salva? —no esperó su respuesta para continuar—. Cuando no sabía lo que estaba pasando dentro de su habitación, sentía que me moría. A decir verdad, deseaba interrumpir en la habitación y saber de una maldita vez lo que pasaba. Fue un alivio cuando el doctor salió y nos dijo que había sobrevivido. Casi me desmayo, la verdad. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que sentí un sufrimiento casi similar al tuyo cuando esperaba en la sala de espera. Aunque claro, supongo que el tuyo es mucho más grande y profundo, ¿me equivoco? —Hinata movió ligeramente la cabeza, negando—. Así que puedo apoyarte, porque sé lo que estás sintiendo, o algo similar.

—Sufro.

—Lo sé. No cargues con este peso tu sola. Desahógate, vamos, llora Hinata.

No lloró a pesar de los ruegos de Ino. No lo haría. Pues ¿de qué serviría? De nada. Su llanto no haría que su madre vuelva. En ningún momento volvió a llorar, hasta aquel día.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo me ha quedado esta vez? En este capítulo intenté centrarme en aquel sentimiento llamado dolor, algo que sentí hace poco a causa de una herida xD Gracias a esa herida me di cuenta que existían muchos tipos de dolores, y aun más fuertes que el mío, así que quise experimentar con uno y ponerlo en esta historia. Se podría decir que vemos el dolor de perder a alguien y el dolor silencioso cuando tienes problemas familiares.

Me ha quedado corto, largo, ¿qué dicen?

No hubo mucho NaruHina, y tengo que avisar que en el próximo tampoco habrá mucho sobre eso, pero prometo que en el... capitulo cinco, si no me equivoco, habrá mucho más sobre esta parejita.

Voy con los Reviews:

**TheDarcknessMickeangel****: **¡Hola! Que bueno que gusten mis momentos NaruHina :3 ¡Me esfuerzo mucho!

**Maziixd**** : **¡Hola! ¿Te he confundido? Perdona si eso te molesta. Aunque, para mí, no le veo nada de malo. La razón es porque así no sabes lo que te espera, así que puedo sorprenderte con buenos momentos ;) No te disculpes, te entiendo xD Hay veces que también mi mente se seca D: ¡Me alegra que sigas esta historia! Es de gran ayuda ;) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D

**nova por siempre****: **¡Hola! Lo sé, el anterior me quedó corto, pero espero que este esté más largo :D Me alegra que te haya gustado, pues significa mucho. A mí me gusto escribir esa parte x3 Quise mostrar a un Naruto tierno :3 Nah, creo que hasta ahí nomás de galán xD Oh sí, Naruto es un acosador … xD No, pero ya verás por qué la persigue. Oh, Perú… ¡Sorpresa! ¡Yo también soy de Perú! Mi papá es argentino y cuando vino a acá (Perú) me creó junto a mi madre :3 Esos dos son tan pervertidos que me hicieron en un hotel frente al mar xD Papás perver ¬¬ xD

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 5_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_Estoy triste y sufriendo más de lo normal, ¿sabes?_

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde la muerte de su madre. Hoy era su funeral. Su padre no salía de su habitación, lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez a él sí le dolía que su esposa se haya ido. Aunque lo creía improbable.

Desde hace dos días que no lloraba, no quería hacerlo, se prometió no llorar. No visitó el árbol de Sakura desde la muerte de su madre, no encontraba fuerzas para hacerlo ni tenía ganas. Simplemente se sentía fatal y quería pasarla sola, en la soledad de su habitación. Su hermana no estaba mejor que ella; Hanabi se la pasaba llorando todo el día cada que le recordaban sobre su mamá, aunque la diferencia era que ella sí salía, en cambio Hinata se la pasaba metida en casa.

* * *

**El** funeral

* * *

En este momento se estaba arreglando. Bah, nada de "arreglando". Simplemente tomó el vestido que le dejaron sus tías; uno que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y sin mangas. De color negro, como cualquier vestido para un funeral. El cabello se lo amarró en una coleta alta, asegurándose de que ningún mechón quedara suelto. No se molestó en elegir un bolso, simplemente agarró el primero que vio y salió de su habitación, directo a la sala.

Pudo encontrar a su hermana en la sala, junto a sus tías, que en total eran cuatro. Todas sentadas en el mueble. Hanabi con la mirada en el piso y las manos entrelazadas, mientras que sus tías estaban dándose unos retoques de maquillaje y otras hablándole a Hanabi en voz baja. Cuando se hizo sentir su presencia, todas miraron a su dirección.

—Hinata…—dijo Hanabi levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella—. Qué bueno que ya estés lista, te esperábamos.

La joven de ojos perlados asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose sin fuerzas para hablar. Sus tías la saludaron y la abrazaron, susurrándole frases cariñosas al oído. Se dio cuenta que ellas le tenían lástima, y odió eso.

Mucho.

.

.

Se puso unas zapatillas en la entrada, mientras observaba que sus tías, incluyendo a Hanabi, se colocaban, o tacones altos, o tacones bajos, como era el caso de su hermana. No entendió el por qué se ponían tacos, la verdad. Era un funeral, un velorio; no era necesario ponerse tremendos zapatos altos. Además, les impedirán caminar en el gras. A pesar de que la idea de usar tacos le pareció tan absurda, no les dijo nada.

Salieron de la casa y todas subieron al coche, con una de sus tías (la mayor) al volante. Hanabi se subió en el asiento del copiloto y ella, con sus otras tres tías, atrás. Todas iban en silencio, ni siquiera hablaban sobre cosas irrelevantes. En un momento Hinata se preguntó mentalmente dónde se encontraba su padre, no lo había visto en dos días. Pero no se dedicó más tiempo en pensar en él, ya que llegaron al cementerio y bajaron del auto.

.

.

En todo el funeral no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Ella no era de romper promesas. Por esta razón decidió alejarse un poco de los demás, escuchando las palabras del orador, pero sin ponerle verdadera atención. Hanabi sí que no aguantó y rompió, nuevamente, en llanto. Mas se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras del orador.

Sus amigas, Ino y Sakura, prometieron verla más tarde. Ninguna de las dos pudo asistir al funeral por problemas propios que Hinata no se atrevió a preguntar. Lo entendió y quedaron en verse a las tres de la tarde, en la cafetería que quedaba al frente de su parque favorito.

En el momento en que el orador dijo que era la hora de los discursos, ella volvió a la tierra y puso atención. El primer discurso le correspondía a Hanabi.

—Bueno…—comenzó su hermana—. La verdad es que no he preparado nada…—se río un poco, pero sin dejar de llorar—. Quiero decir que yo he querido mucho a mi madre, a decir verdad. Pues quién no quiere a su madre. Mi madre fue una bendición, la mejor. Recuerdo cuando siempre yo hacía berrinche porque ambas nos peleábamos por la tele… tengo muchos buenos recuerdos de ella, y nunca los olvidaré. Nunca…

Hinata no prestó más atención a lo que decía su hermana, hasta que escuchó su nombre.

—Bien, ahora su otra hija, también la invitamos para que diga unas palabras—dijo el orador.

Hinata se acercó hasta ellos e hizo una pequeña reverencia al estar frente al orador, tomó el micrófono entre sus manos y lanzó un suspiro, para luego hablar.

—M-mi nombre es Hinata. Hija menor de Hana. La verdad es que no sé qué decir, mi mente está en blanco… P-podría comenzar diciendo acerca mis momentos con ella. Bueno, he t-tenido muchos. No tantos como Hanabi, pero muchos. Ella siempre me defendió. Aunque yo no lo merecía, lo hizo. Incluso más de lo que debería. En estos dos días que han pasado desde su muerte, no puedo evitar echarme la mayoría de la culpa. Arrepentirme por la última vez que nos vimos, odiar a quién sea que esté arriba y se la haya llevado… pero me he dado cuenta que estaba actuando como la mayoría. Una persona que es tan hipócrita que se acuerda de alguien cuando está muerto. Porque, la verdad, la gente es así. Yo no quería ser así, por eso dejé de pensar en eso. Me centré en saber que al menos había cruzado palabras con ella, que al menos la había abrazado y dicho "te quiero" anteriormente. Me conformo con eso, a decir verdad. No puedo negar que en estos momentos me siento fatal, rota por dentro… Sí, la extraño. La extraño muchísimo. Quisiera que en vez de estar en su funeral, estuviésemos en nuestra casa como siempre. Preferiría mil veces esa vida a esta… La consideró la mejor madre, sí. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Creo que ya nada. No hay mucho que decir. Simplemente deseo que mi madre se encuentre bien dónde sea que este, algo poco probable ya que ha muerto pero…

Tampoco lloró. A pesar de haber dicho esas palabras, ni una sola lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Ni siquiera Hanabi logró hacer que llore cuando volvió a su sitio, junto a ella.

.

.

Cuando terminó el funeral ella y Hanabi volvieron a casa solas. Hanabi decidió quedarse en casa y le dijo que ya era hora de que saliera con sus amigas, así que decidió hacerle caso a su hermana y salió apenas llegó. Especialmente lo hizo para distraerse un momento e intentar animarse. No le dieron ganas de cambiarse, por lo que fue a la cafetería con el vestido negro y las zapatillas.

Antes de entrar al local, le echó una mirada al parque; más específicamente al árbol que siempre la ayudaba en aquellos momentos. Se prometió que luego de charlar un poco con Sakura e Ino iría a sentarse un rato bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, pues hace mucho que no lo visitaba y le tiene que entregar un poco de su tiempo. Entró en la cafetería y miró su reloj de mano; exactamente las tres y diez. Las chicas ya deberían estar ahí, así que las buscó con la mirada, encontrándolas en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Se dirigió hasta allí.

—¡Hinata! —dijo Ino al verla, parándose y dirigiéndose hasta ella—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Ino-chan…—respondió con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Hinata…—pudo escuchar a Sakura, que seguía sentada. La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Sakura sonrió.

Hinata se sentó en la silla que daba vista a la ventana, mientras que Ino se ubicó a su derecha y Sakura a la izquierda.

—Perdona por no hablarte antes, no tuve tiempo, perdóname—dijo Sakura agarrando las manos de Hinata.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que hayas tenido cosas que hacer Sakura-chan—dijo.

—Igualmente me siento culpable.

Llegó el mozo interrumpiendo la conversación para tomarles la orden. Hinata pidió un jugo de naranja con un sándwich, Ino un té con un _muffin _ de plátano y Sakura un agua con un _pie (pay) de limón. _Una vez que el mozo cumplió su objetivo, se retiró con una pequeña reverencia.

—Bueno, Hinata, apenas tienes… no, tenemos dieciséis años. Si no lo corregía sonaría como vieja—dijo Ino, causando una pequeña risa de parte de la oji-perla y una sonrisa de la peli-rosa—. La cosa es que debes continuar tu vida, tu madre querría eso. No puedes permaneces desanimada por siempre.

—Lo que dice Ino es cierto Hinata—apoyó Sakura.

—S-sí pero-

Y no pudo continuar.

—¡Hola, chicas! No sabía que estaban en este café.

La seguía, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bien, me quedó corto, además de que no hay mucho NaruHina. Se podría considerar capítulo de relleno. No me maten...

Prometo que en el próximo habrá más. En el anterior advertí. ¡Lo prometo!

Bueno, en este capítulo me he centrado más en el sufrimiento de Hina-chan con la muerte de su madre. El funeral, lo que pensaba de la mujer que la crío, etc. Mejor dicho, hubo cero romance y nos centramos en la familia. Solamente la última frase que supongo que saben de quién es ¬.¬

El capitulo, en sí, me ha quedado algo corto. Pero fue necesario.

Ahora… ¡WUAAAA! ¡Dos capítulos seguidos! Sí, no he demorado nada en actualizar. Me dio un ataque de inspiración y aquí está, jeje *w* Como agradecimiento, déjenme un Review x3 si no lo haces, iré a tu casa y llevaré a mi gato para que te haga pipi en la cara mientras duermes xD es enserio ¬w¬

Quiero explicarles algo: he comenzado a hacer un orden desde que subí el primer capítulo de este Fic, en esta historia lo estoy poniendo en práctica por primera vez. Trata de tener listos dos capítulos. Por ejemplo, al subir este capítulo, lo he hecho porque tenía listo el siguiente. No subiré ningún capítulo hasta que no tenga listo el siguiente, y así. ¿Han entendido o soy tan tonta que ni para explicar sirvo? xD

Los Reviews:

**TheDarcknessMickeangel****: **Oye, a ti te quiero agradecer de sobremanera: siempre veo que no tardas casi nada en comentar, eso me gusta x3 si en este capítulo no tardas, te prometo que el próximo te lo dedico xD En serio, el próximo te lo dedicaré, está dicho ;) Bueno, que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te haya gustado :D ¿En serio te pareció buena mi manera de describir el sufrimiento de Hinata-chan? Ay x3 ¡Nos leemos!

**Bertha Nayelly****: **¡TÚ! ¿Dónde estabas? ¬.¬ Ay, te extrañaba T.T Bueno, dejemos el dramatismo xD No es necesario que te disculpes, te entiendo, a mí también ya se me acaban las vacaciones D: ¡Puta escuela! ¡Hagamos huelga! xD Que bueno que esté gustando como me está quedando Naruto, intento no excederme y solamente agregarle unos toques. Sí, intento mantenerlos en sus personalidades para que quede mejor… te haré caso si amas a Naruto, porque si lo amas, eres una experta xDDD Mmmm, no me molestaría que llores, subiría mi ego de escritora. Es una meta un poco tonta que tengo, pero me gustaría hacer llorar a alguien con alguno de mis Fics. Es como lo de la risa, que eso ya lo he hecho en Fics anteriores, pero lo de llorar creo que aún no… ¡Te sacaré lágrimas! xD Gracias por los aplausos, pero, a decir verdad, no me creo tan buena :3 Conozco a otra escritora de aquí que escribe muy profundo, tanto que suena poético. Es muy buena, desgraciadamente no escribe de Naruto… Ay, me halagas x3 no debe haber sido TAN FANTASTICO. Pero bueno, inevitablemente mi ego sube xD Bueno, la cosas es que no te esperes lo que viene. Eso lo tomo como algo bueno, a decir verdad :) Lo sé, debe llorar, en este capítulo lo hizo. Lo de no llorar intenté reflejarme xD es que, como soy muy orgullosa, cuando me caí no quise llorar y estuve aguantando. Claro, hasta que me echaron agua oxigenada y lloré inevitablemente xD Un maldito líquido me venció T.T Con respecto a tu duda: Estoy viendo eso, en alguna parte lo pondré, claro, pero en si la historia se centra más en la protagonista. Claro que en alguna parte narré la vida de Naruto, tal vez más adelante, pero por ahora, esto está, obligatoriamente, girando en torno a Hinata. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y… wau, esta contestación es la más larga que he hecho… Bah, que importa. ¡Adiós!

**thefancreepy001****:**¿Te haré llorar? Aaaw :3 Algún día lo haré, jeje xDDD Nah, mentira, tú verás si quieres llorar o no x3 Me alegra que te estén gustando los momentos NaruHina, espero que continúe así y me esforzaré porque así sea. Lo sé, en el capítulo anterior no hubo mucho, y en este tampoco T.T Espero que igualmente te haya gustado :)

**Tsubasa: **¡Holap! Respondiendo a tu duda: ¡Oh, como quisiera que así fuera! Desgraciadamente, ni siquiera mi nombre empieza con "N". Mi nombre es… ven, acercarte… un poco más… listo, es lo suficientemente cerca. Te susurraré mi nombre real; mi nombre real es- ¡Riiing! ¡Oh, tengo que irme! ¡La campana de… de… la Iglesia ha sonado! ¡Sí, de la Iglesia! ¡Adiós! Gracias por pasarte por aquí xD

P.D: No puedo poner tu nombre de usuario completo, si lo pongo, FanFiction no dejará que lo ponga y lo borrará. No sé por qué pero bueno...

**Didier Erick****: **Vecino… ¡No te vi en el capítulo anterior! ¡Me dejaste sola! TT-TT Ñah, pero te perdono x3 Concuerdo contigo sobre el dolor. El dolor simplemente es dolor. Algo tan fuerte que hace que te retuerzas por dentro, y la mejor forma de soltarlo es llorando… lo he aprendido de la más dura manera: no quise llorar cuando me caí xDDD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :) Y… ¡ya te envié un PM! Charlemos un rato vecino :3

Quiero agradecer a todos los que hasta ahora están siguiendo está historia, han agregado a favoritos y, por sobre todo, a los que han comentado. ¡El capítulo anterior es el que ha tenido más Reviews! Me ha emocionado mucho eso. Además, es la primera historia en la que apenas voy por el capitulo cuatro o cinco y ya tengo más de diez Reviews. Les agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho :3

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 6_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_Hoy, tal vez, nos estamos conociendo un poco más…_

.

* * *

.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —Gritó Sakura, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Me dijiste que te quedarías en el departamento!

—Ah, perdón—responde Naruto, el cual llegó hace unos segundos, rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa—. Tenía hambre y salí a comprar, y cuando pasaba por aquí las vi, así que decidí unírmeles.

—¡Fuera Naruto!

—¡Eh! —Dice poniendo las manos hacia arriba, como si Sakura le estuviera apuntando con un arma—. Será mejor que te calles, todos te están mirando.

Y, efectivamente, cuando Sakura dejó de gritar y volteó a mirar hacia las demás mesas, las personas sentadas en éstas las miraban (en realidad solo a ella, pero para no decir eso…) ignorando lo que tenían servido. La peli-rosa se sonrojó y volvió a sentarse en su sitio con la mirada gacha y las manos apretadas en puños. Estaba avergonzada.

Naruto no desaprovechó esto, sentándose en la silla que quedaba frente a Hinata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y bien, ¿de qué hablaban?

—Naruto acaba de arruinar el momento que íbamos a tener con Hinata—dice Ino lanzando un suspiro.

—Yo no he arruinado nada, pueden seguir hablando de lo que sea que hayan estado conversando cuando yo no estaba aquí —dice en su defensa el rubio, colocando las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza—. Ustedes solas arruinaron el momento con los gritos de Sakura-chan.

—¿Te puedes ir? —dice Sakura, olvidando la vergüenza anterior y mirándolo con furia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me puedo quedar?

—¡Simplemente lárgate! ¡No es buen momento para tus tonterías!

—¡Pero no me quiero ir!

—¡La mamá de Hinata ha muerto, ten consideración y lárgate!

* * *

**Descubriendo **cosas

* * *

—…

Sakura respiraba agitada después de la tanda de gritos que le mandó al rubio. Ahora estaba furiosa, pues Hinata no se encontraba en el mejor estado emocional para que viniera el idiota de Naruto a hacer otra de sus tonterías. Que al menos su primo estúpido tuviera un poco de consideración.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Lo que oíste, así que nos harías un favor si te largaras de una buena vez—dice la peli-rosa cruzándose de brazos.

El chico no se lo creía. ¿La madre de Hinata había muerto? Que imprevisto era esto. Alejó sus manos de la cabeza y las puso sobre la mesa, esta vez estaba serio.

—¿Cómo fue? —está vez se dirigía a Hinata.

La joven de ojos perlados tenía la mirada gacha, mientras que su amiga rubia le agarraba la mano por debajo de la mesa. Al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto, toda la atención fue dirigida hacia ella, algo que no fue de su agrado. Pudo escuchar como Sakura le decía a Naruto que no preguntara cosas innecesarias, pero éste la hizo callar, provocando furia en la chica, que gracias al cielo fue calmada por Ino.

Hinata quería contestar. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza y mirar directamente a los orbes azules del chico, separó los labios e hizo un intento de voz.

—S-sufría del c-corazón… —su voz sonó quebrada y apagada, pero se conformó con eso. No se creía capaz de más.

—¡Hinata! ¿Ves lo que ocasionas Naruto? Ahora por tu culpa está llorando.

Hinata, rápidamente, dirigió una de sus manos a su mejilla. Efectivamente, estaba llorando. Se dio cuenta al sentir algo húmedo tocar la punta de sus dedos. Miró hacia abajo nuevamente, apretó los puños sobre sus piernas e hizo lo mejor que pudo por parar de llorar. Fue inútil. Mientras menos deseaba botar lágrimas, más salían y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y limpió el agua con el torso de sus manos, esperanzada de que así desaparecieran. Cuando vio que era un esfuerzo fallido, volvió a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con tres pares de ojos mirándola. Dos al borde del llanto y uno sorprendido.

—Y-yo…—dijo la oji-perla, avergonzada por el acto que estaba dando, pero sin parar de llorar.

—No te preocupes, Hina-chan, llora todo lo que quieras—le dijo Sakura—. Aunque, ¿sabes? Me estás haciendo llorar a mí también…—terminó diciendo con voz risueña y quebrada, mientras que con la manga de su chaqueta intentaba limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Ay, yo sí voy a llorar…—dijo Ino, para que después de lanzar esta frase rompiera en llanto.

—C-chicas…

—¡Lloremos juntas! —gritó de repente la rubia, parándose y jalando hacia arriba a los otras dos jóvenes, para luego abrazarlas por el cuello.

—Tsk, Ino-cerda…

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse en medio del llanto y corresponder al abrazo. Sus amigas, esas son sus dos amigas. Aquellas locas… siempre las querría. Ellas la han apoyado siempre y dado consejos, haciéndola sentir cómoda y avergonzándola en público. Las amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Recordaba cuando ellas siempre la defendían o cuando la ayudaban en momentos difíciles. Siempre estaría en deuda con esas dos, y miren que siempre es mucho tiempo. Mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

¿Qué haría ella sin aquellas dos? Definitivamente, se perdería…

Cuando se separaron, aprovechó en agarrar una servilleta de la mesa y limpiarse los rastros restantes de lágrimas.

—Oigan, ¿y Naruto?

Eso la hizo volver a la realidad. Miró el asiento vacío donde se supone que debería estar el rubio, luego miró a su alrededor buscándolo con la mirada. Nada. Al parecer se había ido sin decir nada…

.

.

—Cuídate, Hinata-chan.

—Sí, mejórate, y procura ya no estar triste.

—N-no se preocupen, chicas. E-estaré bien.

Las tres chicas estaban en la entrada de la cafetería, despidiéndose. Luego de que descubrieran que Naruto se había ido, decidieron aprovechar aquel tiempo sin el rubio para conversar. Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar sobre cosas irrelevantes, dejando de lado el tema de la madre de Hinata, cosa que la nombrada agradeció mucho, ya que pudo distraerse un poco con las risas y tonterías de sus amigas. En esa conversación pudo descubrir la razón de por qué Sakura e Ino no habían podido ir al funeral de su madre: ambas chicas trabajaban, pero el jefe no les dio un día libre; incluso intentaron escaparse, pero al final las atrapó y no pudieron ir. Cuando las chicas le contaron eso, no pudo evitar reírse.

Las tres jóvenes se abrazaron, e Ino y Sakura le dieron un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, a lo que ésta correspondió dándoles otro. Cuando la joven de ojos perlados vio a las chicas ya lejos y peleando entre ellas, se río bajito y empezó a caminar hasta el parque del frente. Miró a ambos lados de la carretera, y al comprobar que no pasaba ningún carro, cruzó la pista hasta llegar al otro extremo, mejor dicho, al parque. Empezó a caminar, mirando a su alrededor: niños jugando, parejas acarameladas, perros con sus amos… todo feliz, menos ella. Bueno, digamos que ella no estaba triste del todo, solamente estaba melancólica. Ya no necesitaba llorar, se había desahogado lo suficiente con Sakura e Ino.

Llegó a su destino y sonrió. Observó al árbol de cerezo, se acercó más a él y se sentó a su lado, aún mirándolo. Alzó más la cabeza para apreciar sus flores y le brillaron los ojos al verlas: los pétalos rosas estaban separados, dando a entender que las flores habían florecido. Se veían hermosas. Sacó su celular del bolso y puso la aplicación de la cámara, y cuando estaba a punto de enfocar las flores, una de ellas captó su atención: una pequeña flor que aún no había florecido. Se le hizo raro, ya era primavera y debería haber florecido hace un montón.

_Esa flor es como yo. _Pensó.

Volvió a enfocar con su celular, esta vez a la flor que había llamado su atención. Procuró que salgan algunas flores florecidas a su lado y presionó el botón, viendo el flash que produjo el celular al tomar la foto. Aquella flor le hacía recordar tanto a ella que quería conservar un recuerdo. ¿La razón? Aquella Sakura aún estaba cerrada; como ella. Tardaría un poco más que las demás en florecer; como ella. Era pequeña e insignificante; como ella. Tenía que esperar a que floreciese para ver los resultados. O se convertía en una hermosa flor; segura de si misma, positiva y alegre. O se quedaba cerrada para siempre; insegura, negativa y triste. Alguna de las dos tendría que elegir llegase el momento.

—Aquella flor me recuerda a ti.

Pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz. Mas al reconocerla, se calmó y miró al dueño de aquella voz: Naruto. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó a su lado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que él se había sentado a su lado.

—Yo t-también pienso lo mismo…—dice ella desviando la mirada hacia su celular, admirando la foto; entre todas las flores hermosas se encontraba aquella, la que se parecía a ella.

—Sí…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Un silencio cómodo. A pesar de que ninguno dijera nada, tampoco querían hacerlo. No era necesario. Aunque bueno, en algún momento el silencio se tiene que romper. Siempre se rompe.

—¿Sabes? No es por eso que me preocupas. Me refiero a la razón que te conté hace unos días cuando me preguntaste por qué me preocupaban tus problemas.

Hinata, ante sus palabras, lo miró.

—¿No?

—No, la razón es otra.

—¿Y… cuál es?

—Yo te la diré, pero si tú me dices por qué sufres, tus problemas.

Y se quedó muda. No quería responder a eso. Además, eso ya no se repetiría, porque su madre había muerto, así que su padre ya no se podría pelear con ella.

—N-no sería justo…—reclamó ella—. Tú d-debes contarme la razón de tu preocupación primero, p-para que luego yo te pueda contar mis problemas...—terminó ella intentando esquivar la pregunta y desviando la mirada.

—Uhm… bueno, tienes razón.

¿Había aceptado? Wau, ahora sabría la verdadera razón. Lo miró.

—Cuando tenía catorce años, tuve una novia.

Esto está tomando un rumbo inesperado… simplemente a ella no le interesa saber la vida amorosa del rubio…

—Déjame continuar—advirtió el chico al ver que la oji-perla estaba a punto de lanzar un suspiro—. Gracias, la cosa es que cuando tenía catorce, tuve una novia, se llamaba Shion. Era muy parecida a ti. Bueno, en mi opinión. Sus ojos eran de un raro violeta y su cabello muy, muy rubio. Coincide contigo, que tus ojos son extrañamente blancos y tu cabello una mezcla entre el negro y el azul. Volviendo al tema, ella siempre tenía la costumbre de ir al árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en un parque cerca de mi casa, en Hiroshima, donde yo vivía antes. La encontré una vez cuando paseaba por ese parque; se veía triste. Le pregunté qué le pasaba y ella me contestó que sufría. Fue como contigo, no me lo dijo. Con el tiempo nos hicimos más cercanos y descubrí que ella sufría acoso escolar. No es por ser arrogante, pero gracias a mí pudo librarse de ese problema, ya que la obligué a que se lo dijera a sus padres. Luego de eso nos enamoramos y terminamos como novios, aunque claro, ya no estamos juntos. Ella se mudo tiempo después y no sé a dónde, pero a causa de eso terminamos. Yo me mudé hace poco, mejor dicho, dos años después que ella, y ya no sé nada sobre ella desde entonces.

—E-entonces yo…

—Sí. Al verte sentada y llorando bajo el árbol de cerezo hizo que esos recuerdos vinieran a mi mente, haciendo que sintiera un extraño deseo de ayudarte.

Hinata, después de tremenda confesión, regresó su vista a la pantalla de su móvil. Así que antes había tenido una novia… algo extraño se removió dentro de sí, era una sensación incómoda. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. A decir verdad, le molestaba (aclaremos que solo un poco, muy poco) que el rubio se le haya acercado solo porque se parecía a una ex novia suya.

Una chica que se parecía a ella… la verdad, con lo poco que le ha contado Naruto, puede decir que la tal Shion no sufría tanto como ella.

—Es por eso que a veces te persigo, como hoy.

Eso sí la tomó por sorpresa.

Volteó rápidamente hacia el rubio de su costado, con los ojos como platos. ¿Sus sospechas eran…?

—¿E-en serio me seguías? No m-me había dado c-cuenta…—mintió

—Ahora lo sabes. Perdón…

—N-no te preocupes. Aunque no n-niego que me ha agarrado de sorpresa.

—Es entendible. Bueno, ahora tú tienes que decirme por qué llorabas la primera vez que te vi.

Hinata tragó grueso. Estaba a punto de contarle sus ex problemas privados a un chico que apenas conocía… ¿estaría bien? Aunque habían hecho un trato, y estaría mal romperlo. Ella era una chica de palabra, no le gustaría romper su promesa.

—Etto… antes, c-cuando mi madre estaba viva, ella y mi p-padre pelaban mucho por mi causa.

—¿Por tu causa? —preguntó Naruto confundido.

—Sí—afirmó la oji-perla—. Ellos p-peleaban porque a mi padre l-le disgustaba mi forma de ser; tímida y d-débil, dos cosas que mi p-padre odia.

—Em, a mi no me pareces débil.

Esa confesión hizo que Hinata se confundiera. ¿No era débil? A ella le parecía todo lo contario.

—No me mires así. Digo la verdad.

—P-pero…

—No—la interrumpió—. Tú no eres débil. Fuiste capaz de sobrellevar las peleas de tus padres mucho tiempo. Eres valiente. Yo no creo que seas débil.

—…

A Hinata eso la hizo sentir mejor, inexplicablemente. Que alguien le dijera algo así, de que no era débil, le agradaba. Nunca le habían dicho eso.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo es eso de que tú madre ha muerto? ¿Por qué?

Ante la pregunta del rubio, el ambiente cambió abruptamente. La mirada de la chica se transformó en una más decaída, pero menos, comparada a las de antes. Respondió.

—E-ella sufría del corazón, como te había dicho, ella con mi padre tuvieron o-otra pelea, su corazón no aguantó más y…

—Sí, entiendo… No te culpes.

Vaya, eso la sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía él que ella se echaba la culpa?

—P-pero…

—No te culpes. Tú no tienes la culpa.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Holap, holap! ¿Cómo van? ¡Ya he actualizado! ¿A que no me tardo mucho? Deben felicitarme por eso xD Hay otras que tardan meses… aunque bueno, con otras historias he tardado, pero es que con esta tengo inspiración xDD

Bueno, en este capítulo hemos conocido la razón del interés de Naruto hacia Hinata, por eso el nombre del capítulo. ¿Se han sorprendido? Sí amigos, Naruto tenía novia, nada más ni nada menos que Shion. A este personaje pienso hacer que haga su aparición más delante de la historia. Aquí si hubo un poco más de NaruHina. En el próximo se sorprenderán de cuánto NaruHina habrá… bueno, no mucho, pero ya verán por qué cuando actualice. En el capítulo… ocho, si no me equivoco, narraré la vida de Naruto :D

Voy con los Reviews:

**Bertha Nayelly: **¡Hola! Shiii, actualicé rápido :3 ¡Felicítame! xDes que ya tenía ese capítulo y este listos desde hace mucho, entonces no me aguanté y subí el otro. Este los quise hacer esperar un poquito x3 Y sí, ya me has dicho que lo amas… bueno, me dijiste que te enamoraste, si recuerdo bien x3 pero bueno, tranquila, el Fic te corresponde xDD ¿En serio? Aaaw, me halagas :3 Sí, Hina-chan es admirable. Tranquila, no importa si eres sensible, yo lo soy a veces, cuando se me da la gana xD ¿Te cuento algo? Se desvía un poco pero bueno: mi perro murió el año pasado en Diciembre, me inspiré en ese dolor que sentí para narrar el dolor de Hinata-chan… aunque yo sí lloré xD Y bueno, no he visto la película, pero ¡la veré! Si Nagisa Del Mar no llora cuando la vea, la película está podrida (?). Y bueno, Naruto, al final, sí sigue a nuestra protagonista :D Aquí está tu momento, linda :3 Sí, aquel es mi propósito. Ay, gracias por no parecerte tonto x3 Espero hacerte llorar, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, en serio :D Aunque lo que sí te puedo asegurar, es que tal vez el final de este Fic te haga llorar… yo solo digo ._. ¿El Drama? A mí me gusta :3 la verdad es que sí, es grandioso, y más si te hacen llorar de verdad *w* Mmmm, me pasaré por tus historias para ver cómo torturas a tus personajes xD Y tranquila, me gusta que dejes review largo x3 Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

P.D: El NaruHina es cool (?)

**Tsubasa: **¡Holap! Wuajajaaja, si, soy mala xD Y bueno, respecto a lo que me dijiste: pude entender algo, pero no te preocupes, te entiendo si no estás acostumbrada a escribir en español. Si quieres, puedes decírmelo en inglés (o cual sea tu idioma natal) , yo veré si lo entiendo xD Espero te haya gustado este capítulo :D

**Maziixd: **¡Holap! ¿Viste? Actualicé rápido, mis felicitaciones por favor xD Me alegra que no te enoje, estaba media preocupada xD Y sí, lo sé, pocos causan intriga, por eso estoy intentando causarla yo :D Y la respuesta es sí, Naruto-kun está persiguiendo a Hinata. Pero tu espinita te falló, Naruto no fue al velorio, lamento si pensabas eso fuertemente D: Espero que con este capítulo tu confusión se haya esfumado n.n Aquí está la razón de Ino y Sakura; algo tonto, pero no se me ocurría nada y era necesario que esas dos chicas no fueran xDD Espero el capítulo te haya gustado.

**netokastillo: **¡Hola! ¿Interesante? Bueno, si tú lo dices… la verdad es que me gusta que te paresca interesante xD Soy media orgullosa (?) Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 7_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_No es una cita. Entonces, ¿por qué me preocupo? _

.

* * *

.

_Y se callaron. Ella no dijo nada ante las palabras de él, pues aún las estaba procesando… ¿No tenía la culpa? ¿Entonces quién la tenía? Que ella la tuviera era lo más lógico, pues sus padres se peleaban a causa de ella, por la actitud de ella. ¿Y ahora no era la culpable? No._

—_Si yo no tengo la culpa…—empezó a hablar Hinata, lentamente y procurando no tartamudear—. ¿Quién la tiene?_

—_Mmm…—Naruto pasó las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia arriba, observando las flores de Sakura—. Como opinión personal, podría decir que la enfermedad. O no lo sé…_

_Esa respuesta la confundió aún más._

_Miró nuevamente la pantalla del celular y cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y volvió a abrirlos, observó un poco más la imagen que tenía al frente; aquella flor que le hacía recordar tanto a su persona… Apagó el celular y volvió a mirar a Naruto._

—…

_No dijo nada a pesar de estar viéndolo fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada, confundido._

—…_Me tengo que ir…—dijo finalmente el rubio. _

—_¿E-eh? Eh, sí, adiós…—le respondió Hinata, mientras desviaba la mirada y, cómo no, sonrojada._

—_Oye, Hinata—y la chica se sonrojó (más) al oírlo llamarla por su nombre—, ¿qué tal si nos vemos mañana? A las cuatro, aquí, en este árbol. Te espero._

_Y antes de poder responder, así sea con una voz quebradiza y chillona, él se alejó corriendo._

* * *

**¿**Una **cita**…**? **No**, no** lo **es**

* * *

Hinata volvió a suspirar. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ese día?

Estaba en su habitación, todavía en pijama y desparramada por toda la cama. Si calculaba bien, debían ser las diez de la mañana, como mínimo. A pesar de ser tan tarde, no tenía ganas ni para bajar a desayunar, deseaba simplemente flojear todo el día. ¿Por qué? Porque se arrepentía de no poder hablar más rápido y responderle al rubio el día anterior. Su silencio, él lo había tomado con un sí…

Tal vez podría hacerse la enferma y no ir, le diría a Sakura, que le dijera a Naruto, que no puede ir a las cuatro ni a ninguna hora porque había pescado un resfriado… Bien, sí, lo admite, se estaba comportando demasiado infantil para tener dieciséis años, pero es que en serio tenía vergüenza de aparecerse ahí. Además, sería su primera cita…

Espera, ¿cita? Que ella recuerde él no dijo nada de cita, solo dijo para que se encontrasen. Era una salida de amigos, porque si fuera cita tendrían que estar enamorados, y ni él ni ella estaban enamorados del otro. Pero, alto, si fuera una salida de amigos, tendrían que conocerse más, porque ni siquiera son amigos…

Su mente ya se enredó.

Escuchó el "toc-toc" de la puerta, pronunció un casi inaudible "pase" y la puerta se abrió. Se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en su suave colchón y dirigió la vista hacia la puerta. Oh, nunca esperó encontrarse con una melena rosa y con otra rubia.

—¿I-Ino-chan y Sakura-chan? ¿Qué…?

—¡Hinata! —la interrumpió Ino saltando sobre ella, asustando a la peli-negra. La tomó por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla. Eso pudo despertar por completo a Hinata—. ¡¿Cómo es eso que vas a salir con Naruto?! ¡¿De qué me perdí?! ¡¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?!

—¡Ino, cálmate, estás asustando a la pobre! —gritó Sakura aterrada al ver como Hinata era sacudida como una muñeca de trapo. Se acercó a la rubia y, con suerte, la agarró por debajo de los brazos y la alejó de Hinata.

—G-gracias, Sakura-chan…—le agradeció Hinata a la peli-rosa. Ino la había dejado más despeinada de lo que estaba y la había despertado más que nunca. Ahora ya sabe qué hacer cuando quiera despertarse…

—De nada—la peli-rosa mostró una sonrisa—. Ino, cálmate.

—Es que…—reclamó la rubia.

—No.

—Tsk…

—Bien, Hina-chan—dijo Sakura, dirigiendo su vista a la nombrada—. ¿Cómo es eso de que saldrás con Naruto?

A pesar de que Sakura no se le haya lanzado encima como lo hizo Ino, Hinata podía jurar que sus ojos mostraban mucha más furia que la de la rubia…

Y se vio obligada a contarles lo que pasó, desde el inicio hasta el final, con lujo de detalles.

.

.

—Ah, ahora entiendo—exclamó Ino—. ¡Él te obligó!

Una vez que se calmaron un poco las cosas, las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la cama de la peli-negra. Hinata, que había terminado de contarles a las chicas cómo fue que ella y Naruto llegaron a eso de la salida, se llevó una mano a la frente al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga rubia.

—É-él no me obligó…—corrigió sonrojada.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo que yo n-no pude contestar, y-y él lo tomó como un s-sí…

—…

Se quedaron en silencio. Hinata podía jurar que, si no se abría la tierra y la tragaba en ese mismo momento, se desmayaría, cosa que no hacía desde hace mucho. Mientras que Ino no podía creer la estúpida excusa que estaba usando su amiga.

—A decir verdad, es la excusa más idiota que he escuchado en mi vida.

—¡I-Ino-chan!

—Es la verdad…

—Perdón por interrumpir su pequeña "pelea", pero…—interrumpió Sakura a las otras dos chicas—. Ino, tenemos que aceptar esto, Hinata saldrá con Naruto—dijo dirigiéndose a Ino, sin poder evitar que una vena se notase en su frente—. Así que, Hinata, te ayudaremos a arreglarte para tu cita.

—No es una cita, Sakura-chan, porque yo no quiero una cita.

Y Sakura no pudo evitar llevar una mano a la frente.

.

.

—E-esto no es necesario…

Se sentía avergonzada, muy avergonzada. Se encontraba aún en su habitación, Ino estaba rebuscando en su armario mientras que Sakura miraba su maquillaje. Ella estaba observándolas, quieta, sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Sí que lo es, ¡será tu primera cita! —dice Ino emocionada, volteándola a ver—. Aunque, claro, es con Naruto. Pero olvidemos eso un momento.

—¡N-no es un cita! —reclama Hinata.

Sakura, ante las palabras de la chica, no pudo hacer más que soltar un largo "Ay" acompañado de un suspiro. Miró a su amiga peli-azul.

—Hinata…—dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—…—y la joven de ojos perlados se quedó muda y sonrojada.

Después de eso, Hinata se encargó de intentar ignorarlas todo lo posible. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de carmín y no quería profundizar ese color. No deseaba pasar más vergüenza por parte de aquellas dos. Empezó a mirar por la ventana, jugó con su cabello, tarareaba una canción, agarraba un lápiz y papel y dibujaba caritas, jugaba con sus dedos…

—¡He encontrado el conjunto perfecto!

Ante el grito de su amiga rubia, dejó de ignorarlas y lentamente dirigió la vista hasta ella, encontrándola con un conjunto de ropa en manos. Si no se equivocaba, aquel conjunto era…

—… mi madre me lo regaló…—dijo en voz casi inaudible, pero que alcanzaron a escuchar sus dos amigas.

—¿Eh? ¿Sí? Oh, em… tu madre tenía muy buen gusto—dice Ino, nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que a Hinata se le hubiera bajado el ánimo.

—Sí…—contesta Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

El dichoso conjunto estaba compuesto por una blusa blanca, pegada al cuerpo y de tiras; una falda de color rosa pálido hasta las rodillas que le hacía juego. Un conjunto primaveral. Era algo sencillo, pero adecuado para una "cita" en el parque. Aquella ropa se la había regalado su madre a Hinata el año pasado, para su cumpleaños. Recuerda que ella le dijo que tenía que ponérselo cuando se diera una ocasión especial, que ella podría elegir cuándo. Todo eso se lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, si no recordaba mal.

Hasta ahora, aquel momento no había llegado. Pero, ¿aquella cita era el momento?

—Bueno, Hina-chan, ya sé cómo maquillarte así que… ¿qué tal si comenzamos? —Sakura intentaba recuperar el ambiente amigable formado segundos atrás.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa mucho más grande. A decir verdad, tal vez sí era el momento de usar aquel conjunto.

.

.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo. ¿Esa era ella? No podía ser. Aquella chica que veía al frente era hermosa. Su cabello caía por sobre sus hombros, parte de él bajaba por sus pechos, y otra caía como cascada por su espalda. No quería ver más, se sentía muy avergonzada. Además, aquella blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera parte de su piel, dejando notar sus…

¡Ah!

Sí, esa mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo era otra.

—¡Kya! —chilló Ino, captando la atención de la oji-perla—. Te vez hermosa, Hina-chan. Hice una buena elección.

¿Era ella? Aquella mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo, aquella mujer hermosa que parecía madura a simple vista… ¿era ella? Ay, no.

Sakura sonreía orgullosamente e Ino daba brinquitos por todo el cuarto emocionada, la rubia se quedó quieta y levantó un brazo al aire, para luego exclamar:

—¡Ahora, cada hombre que te vea se enamorara de ti Hinata!

Y la nombrada solo se pudo sonrojar por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Agarró una casaca blanca y se la colocó, antes de que Ino pudiera reclamar, a lo que la nombrada hizo un puchero con los labios y arrugó el ceño, quedándose callada gracias a Sakura.

Ella no opinaba lo mismo, sobre lo que sería el centro de atención de los hombres. No se veía tan, tan linda. Existían mejores…. Miró al suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y jugando con sus dedos. Miró el reloj morado de la pared, teniendo que alzar la mirada. Eran las tres con quince minutos. Faltaba menos de una hora para que saliera en dirección al parque…

Solo tenemos que recordar: no es una cita.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, muy corto y tardé, no es necesario que me lo digan ¬.¬ Pero, ¿saben? Tengo mis razones:

Estuve castigada u.u (sí, estuve, porque ya terminó :D). Y, recién, hoy en la mañana, he amanecido resfriada. No saben cómo me duelen los huesos, la garganta… Dios, además estoy hecha mierda (perdonen la palabra…) por culpa de unos golpes en la cadera (tengo un moretón muy feo), no puedo mover mi pie derecho (me lo doblé jugando fútbol), y me duelen las piernas. Estoy realmente mal. Ni puedo ir al baño u.u

Pero bueno, perdonen si no hubo tanto NaruHina, pero como algunos se imaginarán, en el próximo habrá más. Pues, es obvio que tendrán una cita ¬.¬ Aunque, claro, no quiero que sea un amor muy rápido, no irán a un paso tan apresurado nuestros protagonistas n.n Les digo que la historia tendrá para mucho.

Voy con los Reviews :3

**Maziixd****: **¡Holap! Uf, pensé que conmigo u.u pero luego que leí lo demás me tranquilicé :D Sí, sí, lo sé. Naruto fue malo en ese tema ¬w¬ pero bueno, necesitaba que Shion entrara en el pasado de Naruto :D Ay, que suerte que las perdonaras x3 las pobres deseaban tu perdón xD Y… ¡ah, nunca imaginé que alguien me agradecería! Se siente bien x3 De nada :3 Mmm… esta vez, mi Musa no se fue, si no que me castigaron y ahora estoy enferma D: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

**Bertha Nayelly****: **¡Holaaa! Antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón. Lo sé, lo sé, te prometí que muy pronto habría más NaruHina, pero cómo ves, Hinata se está preparando para su "no-cita" con Naruto x3 ¡WTF! ¡Nooo! Mi perfil :( Nah, mentira, nadie te prohíbe leerlo xD Bueno, en sí, a mí no me agrada Sakura, como ya te dije por PM. ¿Sabes? Ya van dos a las que le agradaron el abrazo :3 eso me agrada muchísimo :D Ajam, sí seguía a Hina-chan… ya sé, sus razones no son las mejores, pero era obligatorio ponerlas ¬w¬ Todos sabemos que a Naruto lo idiota no se le quita xDD ¿Sabes? Ya somos dos bien masoquistas a mí también me encanta sufrir, carajo… bueno, en fin, espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

**Nutella Cup****: **Tú, tú, y TÚ. ¿Cómo te voy a olvidar? :D Por algo sigo esperando mi algodón, el cual te lo estás comiendo ¬.¬ (o al menos un chocolate con su forma xD) Ay, ya somos dos :D son unos papás perver ¬w¬ Y tú… ¡casi me mato al leer tus criticas! Eres malota ¬.¬ pero bueno, no te culpo, a veces yo también soy así xD Ahora, ¿sabes? Me halaga mucho que te haya gustado está cosita de historia que ronda por ahí x3 Y… etto… no sabía *w* ¡Por Dios! ¡Waaaaaa! No sabía que me admirabas x3, ay, me he sonrojado… es momento de decir que yo también te sigo, te tengo en mis autores favoritos :3 ¿Qué? ¿Identificada? Dios, yo nunca pasé por nada parecido con lo de casi perder a tu mamá, pero lo hice con mi perro (él sí murió). Aunque claro, tu dolor y el mío son totalmente diferentes ñ.ñ Y tranquila, no me aburres :D aquí yo para que me cuentes todo x3 Yo también odio a Hiashi ¬.¬ desde que lo vi en la serie y trató así a Hina-chan, lo odié. ¡Wuaaaaaata! (?) ¿Te dio risa? Por Dios, eso en serio me halagó de tu parte w.w O-oh, ¡Casi te hago llorar! Algún día lo haré xD Y si quieres, yo te pico con el palito (tomalo como venganza por el paro cardiaco) n.n Sip, una novia. Quién diría que Naruto Uzumaki tenía una xD Aquí yo, acompañándote con mi lanza morada ¡Viva el NaruHina! xDD Ay, ¿me acosarás? Oh, no, ¡mi privacidad! D: Bueno, espero te haya gustado el capítulo :3

**Didier Erick****: **¡Vecino! ¿Cómo tas? ¿Cómo te sientes después de haber cumplido un año más? :D Bueno, sí, he actualizado rápido los otros, pero este no T.T Y gracias por seguir esta cosa que aprecio mucho :D ¿Sabes? Tal vez haiga una insinuación de NaruShion, pero no olvidemos que la pareja aquí es el NaruHina ñ.ñ Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

**nova por siempre****: **Holaaa. Sí, he actualizado rápido los dos anteriores Pero no me aguanté… y sí, soy de Perú. Aunque yo soy de Máncora… ¿has oído de aquel pueblo? Ven a visitarlo cuando quieras, te lo recomiendo en verano :D (Hazme caso, pues yo sé porque vivo en un hotel, así que sé las mejores temporadas ;) Yo estoy igual, no tengo a nadie que le guste FF :( ¡Gracias que te he encontrado! :D Jejeje, mis papás son unos pervers xDD Sí, quería hacer sufrir a la protagonista (?) O-oh ¿qué estás pensando? =.O Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**DEDICACIONES: **No de todo el Fic, pero este capítulo en especial se lo dedico a Bertha Nayelly :D Como agradecimiento por el Fic que me ha regalado "Hilo rojo del destino"… sí, me descubrieron, estoy haciendo publicidad ¬.¬

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 8_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_No sé, pero me he sonrojado…_

.

* * *

.

—Y-ya no quiero ir—dijo, encogida en su sitio.

Ino solo pudo mirarla, sin decir nada, con rostro tranquilo. Aunque claro, no contamos que está respirando pausadamente, con los ojos cerrados, y está contando en susurros.

—Hinata…—su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila mientras abría los ojos. Eso le dio miedo a la pobre de Hinata.

—…

—No por gusto te hemos convertido en una Diosa. Irás a esa puta cita, quieras o no.

Y eso le dio más miedo a Hinata. Ay, Ino solo usaba esas palabras cuando estaba a punto de explotar y ya no tenía paciencia.

—Hai…—asintió con lagrimitas en los ojos.

* * *

**¿**Una **cita**…**? **Sí, **tal **vez, **la **primera.

* * *

Sakura miró el reloj de la pared. Las tres con cuarenta minutos. Habían decidido que cuando faltasen cinco, Hinata saldría, para que pudiera llegar a la hora exacta. Miró a las otras dos jóvenes, las cuales estaban sentadas en la cama de la peli-negra, Ino acomodando un poco el cabello a Hinata, mientras que ésta se dejaba hacer, con sus ojitos cerrados y sus mejillas carmines. A Sakura, inevitablemente, se le hizo muy tierna la imagen. Aunque, claro, no lo admitiría.

—Bueno, faltan cinco minutos para que partas—dice dirigiéndose a Hinata, olvidando sus pensamientos anteriores.

—S-Sakura-chan…—dijo en voz bajita la oji-perla.

—Dime.

—¿Es necesario que v-vaya vestida a-así…?—preguntó con voz casi inaudible, temerosa.

Antes de que la peli-rosa pudiera contestar, la rubia se le adelantó, poniéndose de pie y frente a Hinata.

—¡Claro que lo es! —le gritó—. ¡Es tu primera cita, Hinata-chan! —Puso los brazos en jarra y arrugó el ceño—. Además, me ha encantado tratarte como mi muñequita…—terminó diciendo, con cara de pervertida. Ah, típico.

Y la "muñequita" se sonrojó.

Mientras, las otras dos chicas se intentaban golpear.

.

.

—¡Vamos, ve! —la alentó Ino, mientras que la empujaba fuera de la habitación.

—¿Sola? —preguntó, angustiada.

—Por algo es una cita, Hinata. Es de dos personas—respondió la rubia con aquel tono de "es lo más obvio del mundo".

Y antes de que la peli-negra pudiera reclamar, Ino le cerró la puerta de su propia habitación en las narices. Lanzó un suspiro de derrota. Ay, incluso la han echado de su propia habitación. Empezó a caminar, pasó frente a la habitación de su hermana, y no quiso tocar, pues podría estar descansando. Paró su caminata frente a la puerta de su padre. La observó, e incluso tuvo ganas de tocar, pero se contuvo. Desde que murió su madre, que si no se equivocaba, fue hace cuatro días, que su padre no salía. Hanabi era la que le llevaba las tres comidas del día, pues ella era muy cobarde como para hacerlo, por eso quedaron que lo haría su hermana.

En uno de esos días, Hinata se atrevió a preguntarle a Hanabi cómo estaba su padre. Ella le contestó que estaba ido, apenas hacía caso o te contestaba, pero que por suerte comía. Era más frío de lo normal y hablaba poco. A pesar de que él hubiera sido el causante de la mayor parte de su sufrimiento, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir preocupación…

Apoyó la mano en la puerta de madera, cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro. Volvió a abrirlos y retiró la mano, cerrándola en un puño. Decidió ignorar todo el tema sobre su padre por ese día.

Salió de la casa y, a pesar de que lo más probable era que llegaría tarde, caminó a paso lento hasta el parque.

.

.

Se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol, con las piernas cruzadas y asegurándose de que la falda le cubriera bien. Empezó a jugar con el césped, enredando los dedos en él, acariciando las plantitas verdes. Había llegado al parque hace unos cuantos segundos, encontrándose con nadie de cabellera rubia cerca, así que decidió sentarse un momento bajo el árbol de Sakura y esperar.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que la ligera y fría brisa de la tarde la envolviera, al igual que la cercanía del cerezo. Se sentía tan bien así… tanto que incluso podía olvidar por un momento todas las cosas malas que le pasaban. La muerte de su madre, el desprecio de su padre… olvidaba todo.

Apoyó su codo derecho en su pierna, para que con su mano sostuviera el peso de su cabeza. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando lanzó un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No quería abrir los ojos, le daba miedo. Tenía que admitirlo. Tenía miedo. Si abría los ojos, lo más probable era que la realidad la golpeara nuevamente, dándose cuenta de todas las porquerías que le han tocado vivir.

Porque, en serio, para Hinata, su vida, desde la muerte de su madre, se había vuelto mucho peor que antes. A pesar de que hasta ahora su padre no saliera de su habitación y viniera a refregarle en la cara que todo era su culpa, su vida había empeorado. El sufrimiento de perder a su mamá fue más grande que el que sentía cuando sus padres se peleaban; mucho más grande e hiriente.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente, intentando alejar los malos pensamientos. No sabe por qué, pero podía sentir una presencia frente a ella. Incluso, podía escuchar la respiración de alguien…

Y cuando abrió los ojos, se sonrojó. Tanto que gritó.

—¡H-Hinata! ¡No grites!

Y al escuchar la petición del rubio, automáticamente calló, cubriendo su boca con una de las manos. Qué vergüenza. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba Naruto. Lo peor es que volvió a repetir lo mismo que la vez que se conocieron: se puso cara a cara con ella, y con los rostros cerca. Y bueno, ella es Hinata Hyuga, obviamente se sonrojaría. Ante todo esto, a la chica la invadió la duda, preguntándose si el chico era conocedor del espacio personal…

Aunque, aquí, entre todos los lectores, sabemos que Naruto con las justas sabe su nombre.

—P-perdona…—se disculpó. Retiró, lentamente, su mano de la boca y lo miró, sonrojada. En parte por el grito, en parte por la ropa que usaba. Pero, claro, el rubio no la notaba a través de la chaqueta que traía puesta, por lo que Hinata agradeció.

—No te preocupes—Vaya, ¿tanto afecta una sonrisa del rubio a Hinata? —. Bueno, ya estoy aquí, perdona si llegué algo tarde. ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Conversar, etc?

Ahí sí que no sabía qué decir. A decir verdad, a ella le valía a dónde fueran. Para ella, cualquier lugar estaba bien, así que mejor eligiera él.

—E-elige tú—le dijo a Naruto.

—Mmm…—Naruto se puso a pensar, mirando el piso y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer Ramen?

.

.

—Te juro que el Ramen de este lugar te encantará.

Al final, la peli-negra accedió a la propuesta del rubio sobre el Ramen. Pues a ella le gustaba esa comida, era deliciosa, por esto ella no tuvo ninguna oposición. Una vez que dijo que aceptaba, recuerda que Naruto puso una cara tan infantil que se sonrojó… algo estúpido, pero entiéndanla, le gustaba su sonrisa. Mucho.

El rubio, por su parte, al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, se puso tan contento que rápidamente se puso de pie y llevó a Hinata consigo. En todo el camino le fue hablando sobre el mejor lugar de Ramen en toda la ciudad, a lo que Hinata lo dejó ser, escuchando todo lo que le decía, observando como Naruto parecía un niño emanando tanta emoción.

—Entremos.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, entrando al dichoso local. No era nada nuevo, los banquitos frente a la barra y el señor tras ella, de espaldas, seguramente preparando un nuevo pedido. Aunque, debía admitirlo, aquel local emanaba un aire familiar diferente a los otros. Eso le agradó a Hinata.

Tenía que admitir que esta era la segunda vez que entraba a un local de Ramen. Sí, en toda su vida, si no mal recuerda, entró solo una vez, y esa vez fue cuando Hanabi la llevó a escondidas de su padre. Quedó encantada con aquel platillo. Esto no significa que no haya comido Ramen más veces. Claro que lo ha hecho, pero instantáneo y en su habitación, gracias a su hermana.

—¡Viejo! —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. El señor, al escucharlo, volteó y sonrió, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Hinata pensó que, para llamar así al señor de los Ramen, el rubio debía de ir seguido a ese local, conociendo muy bien al hombre.

—¡Ah, Naruto! ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace poco—respondió con una sonrisa el rubio, sentándose e invitando a la peli-negra a que lo hiciese. La chica se sonrojó, solo un poco, y se sentó, a su lado.

—Oh, y ¿quién es esta jovencita? —El señor volteó a mirar a Hinata, regalándole una sonrisa—¿Tu novia? —insinuó, aún con la sonrisa pegada en la cara.

Hinata podía jurar que, si no se agarraba fuertemente a la barra, caería desmayada.

—Ah, no, no es mi novia. Solamente es una amiga. ¿Y Ayame?

No sabe por qué, pero cuando escuchó salir esas palabras de la boca del chico, Hinata podía jurar que algo le oprimió el pecho, mientras que un sabor amargo le acompañaba. Algo desagradable, a decir verdad. Se olvidó por un momento dónde estaba y respiró pausadamente, intentando tranquilizarse y rogando porque el color rojo se esfumara de sus mejillas. Mmm... ¿Por qué le habrá causado esa sensación tan molesta?

— ¿Y tú, Hinata?

La nombrada dio un brinco en su sitio, miró al dueño de la voz y vio que, tanto el viejo como el rubio, la observaban. Ahora, por estar metida en sus idiotas pensamientos, no sabe qué responder. ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

—Eh…—y se puso a pensar qué podría haberle preguntado el Uzumaki.

—¿Quieres que te traiga el menú? —preguntó de repente el señor.

Y ahí Hinata lo entendió.

—N-no—le respondió con una sonrisa y negando con las manos—. Tomaré el mismo que Naruto-kun,…—dijo, esperando a que el señor terminara la frase con su nombre. No tenía ganas de ponerse a revisar el menú, así que solo pidió lo mismo que el rubio, sin saber qué. No importaba.

Sí, bueno, Naruto tenía que admitir que la chica lo llamara por su nombre, junto al peculiar "-kun", le agradaba y avergonzaba en cierta manera. A decir verdad, ni él mismo entendía aquello.

—Teuchi—terminó el viejo.

—Teuchi-san—dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa.

.

.

Hinata miró fijamente el plato, viendo como Teuchi-san lo colocaba frente a ella. Hace mucho tiempo que no probaba el Ramen (obviando uno de "verdad", por llamarlo así), pues con todos los problemas que le caían encima no tuvo la oportunidad de probar siquiera un tazón, ¡ni siquiera había vuelto a comer el instantáneo! Por esta razón, el Ramen que estaba frente a sus ojos se veía extremadamente delicioso, además de oler así.

Volteó a su lado y pudo observar que Naruto ya estaba comiendo, vale decir que con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Hinata empezaba a sospechar que esa sopa era la favorita del rubio. Dejó de pensar en eso y tomó sus palillos, para empezar a comer.

Vaya… ¡estaba delicioso!

Hinata tenía que admitir que, una vez que tomó el primer sorbo, o un fideo entró a su boca, quedó enamorada de aquel Ramen. Naruto no exageraba cuando decía que en aquel local vendían el mejor, de eso Hinata ya estaba segura.

—Teuchi-san—lo llamó, con una sonrisa.

—Dime.

—Lo felicito, este Ramen está delicioso.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

Naruto, por su parte, no había dejado de comer. Pero, claro que sí escuchaba, atento a cada palabra por parte de la chica y el viejo. ¿Saben? Creo que acababa de descubrir que le gustaba cuando la peli-negra sonreía.

Quién sabe.

.

.

—T-Teuchi-san es muy amable, además de cocinar delicioso. —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando el suelo de la acera.

Hace poco que habían terminado de comer. Claro, Naruto se comió unos seis o siete tazones más antes de que se retiraran del local, pero no significó problema para la Hyuga. Ella tranquilamente lo observó, ya sin hambre luego de haberse comido su primer y único tazón.

Bueno, ahora estaban caminando por las calles en dirección al cine. Pues aún era temprano, por no decir que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de irse de esa "no-cita", así que Hinata propuso ir a ver la nueva película de la cual había escuchado hace poco. Naruto no se negó y ¡plaf! Así fue como ahora estaban aquí, caminando hacia el cine y en un intento de conversación formado por la peli-negra.

—¿El viejo? Él siempre ha sido así, junto a Ayame. Ambos son realmente amables—contestó Naruto, con sus manos entrelazadas por la nuca.

—¿Ayame? —preguntó Hinata, observando de reojo al rubio.

—Ayame es su hija.

—Ah.

—…

—…

—¿Qué película veremos? —interrogó el chico, intentando salir del silencio.

—B-bueno, hace poco escuché de la nueva que ha salido, se llama "Luna de Miel en Familia", ¿quieres verla?

—¿Qué género es?

—S-según lo que sé, es cómica.

—¡Ah, entonces veámosla!

Y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

—Dos boletos para "Luna de Miel en Familia", por favor—habló Hinata, mirando a la señorita del otro lado del mostrador mientras rebuscaba el dinero en su bolso.

—¿Dos adultos? —preguntó la chica pelirroja.

—Eh… si se puede llamar adultos a dos chicos de dieciséis años, s-sí…

—Ah, una pareja de novios que viene a divertirse un poco con comedia romántica, enseguida le traigo sus boletos—dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a Hinata.

Rayos, Hinata se sonrojó por la insinuación.

.

.

Si supiéramos el límite que existe para que alguien se sonroje, ¿ustedes creen que Hinata Hyuga lo haya superado alguna vez? ¿No? Ella cree que sí, que ese es el momento.

Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, se dijo que todo estaba bien y que lo que acababa de pasar no era nada, que no era ningún problema y que no significaba absolutamente nada, ¡que era una puta acción que no tenía significado relevante…!

Perdonen, ella no es de decir esas palabras, pero en serio tenía que decirla para intentar volver a la normalidad y no desmayarse a causa de tener una cabeza con pelo rubio en el hombro así que…

Entiéndanla.

Como acto de instinto, llevó una mano, lentamente, hasta la cabeza de Naruto. Cuando la punta de sus dedos tocó un hilo rubio, así hubiera sido un toque leve, retiró la mano rápidamente al darse cuenta que podría despertarlo, y que ella no quería eso.

Estaban sentados en una banca del parque, si no calculaba mal, debían ser las siete u ocho de la noche, quién sabe. Después de ver la película, con la cual, por cierto, rieron muchísimo (en especial, la parte donde la hija del tipo se intentaba poner la plantilla de la zapatilla en el pecho, todo para que se viera que tuviera más. Además de cuando el tipo va a comprar toallas higiénicas y la tipa porno… Hinata se sonrojó con eso), decidieron ir al parque. Sí, aquel donde estaba el árbol de Sakura, donde quedaron en encontrarse al principio.

Todo bien hasta ahí. Claro, no contemos con que la chica está casi inconsciente por culpa de un rubio estúpido que no se da cuenta que causa mucho efecto en ella y se recostó en su hombro.

No contemos eso.

Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos, sus mejillas estaban tiernamente sonrojadas, como casi siempre. Apretó los puños en sus rodillas y soportó las ganas de querer desmayarse. Para ella, esa siempre es la mejor solución para huir de las cosas bochornosas, o al menos antes lo creía así. Ahora, Ino y Sakura se habían encargado de quitarle esa manía.

No sabe por qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde. Ya, bueno, sí sabe cómo, cuándo y dónde, pero no el por qué. ¿Entienden? Listo. No sabe por qué, pero levantó la mirada, hacia el cielo, encontrándose con uno completamente estrellado…

Estrellas. Eran estrellas. El cielo, en ese instante, estaba llenísimo de estrellas, tapando todo lo azul y dejando ver solamente los puntitos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Eran estrellas. Y a Hinata le encantan las estrellas.

Sonrió. Bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez... esa sí fuera una cita.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Primero que nada, sí, ya sé, la película "Luna de Miel en Familia" no es nueva, ya, si podemos considerar que después de tan solo unos meses, es viejita. Pero quería hacerle una mención x3

Bueno, ¿qué hace? ¡He vuelto! Díganme, como opinión suya, ¿he tardado?

Este capítulo ha estado más largo (SÍ LO HA ESTADO ¬w¬ todo el que diga que NO, en la noche mandaré a mi gato a su casa para que le haga "cositas" xD), y por esta razón que muy pocas veces ha pasado conmigo, he decidido dedicárselo a **Bertha Nayelly, **en parte como agradecimiento y en parte porque quise, ¿algún problema? Agradecimiento porque ella me ha dedicado una historia, si van a mi perfil podrán ver el Link ahí…

Ya, sí, me atraparon, estoy haciendo publicidad ¬.¬

Bien, en este capítulo hemos visto la cita de Naruto y Hinata. ¡El momento NaruHina esperado por todos! Me ha gustado escribirlo, a decir verdad, y me he reído con algunas partecitas xD Díganme, ¿les ha gustado las escenas? Me he esforzado haciéndolas :3

El próximo capítulo tengo que decirles que tardaré. Comenzaré los exámenes y bueno, ya saben. Además de que aún no lo tengo listo, como debería ser, pero ya qué. Prometo intentar avanzar unos dos o tres capítulos más antes de subir el siguiente :D

Voy con los Reviews :3

**nova por siempre****: **¡Holis! :3 Ah, Lima, a mí me gusta la ciudad xD Oh, linda, Máncora, aunque sea un lugar turístico y hayan gringos, extranjeros y hasta perros gringos (ignora eso x3), es un pueblo. La gente, es gente de pueblo, la comida, la forma de vivir… somos un pueblo, pero turístico xD No sé si me entiendes, es que soy un asco hasta para eso… y bueno, sí, es lindo, yo he vivido toda mi vida acá, pero me mudaré pronto… Ñah xD ¡Oh, sí, Los Narufan! Deberíamos hacer una comunidad por Facebook xD y sí, tener una cuenta llamada "Los NaruFan" aquí, en xD No sé… bah. Y no, Sakura no está celosa… perdona si dio esa impresión xD Pero no, simplemente Ino y Sakura tienen esa sensación maternal con Hinata x3 Espero te haya gustado la cita, me esforcé :3

**Maziixd: **¡Holap! Bueno, Hinata es una Hyuga, para ella es tarde xD Yo una vez me levanté a las 2:00 pm *-* Soy muy vaga xD Sí, importante. Tal vez no psicópata, pero de que será media loca, tal vez xD Ñah, quién sabe, estoy trabajando mucho en esto. Ah, y sí, estoy mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho mejor :D Solo con la voz un poco ronca, nada más xD Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :3

**Bertha Nayelly****: **Ay, ¿sabes? Se me hacía extraño que no aparecieses u.u Ok, no seré tan dramática xD Me alegra que hayas aparecido :3 No puedo decir esto… ¡Me sonrojo, mierda! x3 Bueno, hablémoslo por ahí, ya que te entiendo muy bien :D ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? ¿Te gustó la "no-cita"? xD El capítulo, en especial, es para ti :3 Sí, a Sakura la intento poner menos odiosa… al menos para mí xD me alegra que te esté gutando :D Quién no sabe que Naruto es idiota xD Pero sí, es sexy y tierno (?) y ni hablar de su papá xDD Oh, ¿te gusta South Park?... yo a veces lo veo con mi hermano :D Su humor negro es tan… rayos xD Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :D

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

_¿Les ha pasado que van al baño y no hay papel? ¿No? A mí sí :v_

_**¿Review? :3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece… para mi desgracia.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 9_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_¿Qué siento? No sé, tal vez, incluso, puede que me guste…_

.

* * *

.

Hinata restregó sus ojos, intentando quitar la flojera producida por el sueño, mientras ignoraba por un momento a las dos chicas que se encontraban frente a ella, sentadas y observándola fijamente. La Hyuga solo hizo este acto para intentar librarse de la pregunta hecha por las chicas, pues no deseaba contestar a eso.

"_¿Te gusta Naruto?"_

Sí, eso fue lo que preguntó Ino. Incómodo.

Ella no quería responder, así que para evadir la pregunta se frotó los ojos, intentando quitar el sueño, pues era muy temprano (las ocho de la mañana, para ser más exactos), y esa sería una excusa válida. Bueno, estaban en un café y las chicas la citaron demasiado temprano, es obvio que sienta sueño. Aunque, claro, Ino y Sakura no eran tontas.

—Oh, no evadas la pregunta jovencita—dijo Ino, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando sospechosamente a Hinata.

—Ino-chan…—rogó ella.

—No. Al menos, en aquella cita, —paró al ver que Hinata arrugaba ligeramente el ceño, pero luego continuó—, perdón, en aquella "no-cita", ¿feliz? —una vez que la Hyuga mostró una pequeña sonrisa, Ino continuó—. La cosa es que en aquella "no-cita" debiste de haberte dado cuenta de algo, no sé, haber ordenado tus sentimientos y descubrir si aquel rubio te interesa o no.

Hinata se quedó pensando con sus palabras. Mmm… ¿saber si Naruto le gustaba? Oh, vaya, ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Algo era claro: ella no quería a Naruto como "amigo". Pero entonces, ¿cómo lo quería? ¿Cómo conocido? ¿Hermano? ¿Qué?

Hinata se enredó.

—E-es que…—comenzó hablando—. No lo sé.

Y las otras dos chicas se quedaron calladas.

—Hinata-chan. —dijo Sakura, atrayendo la atención de la nombrada al haber dicho esto tan seriamente.

—¿Si, Sakura-chan?

—¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Naruto?

—…

Esa pregunta dejó pensando a Hinata.

* * *

**¿**Qué **siento**?

* * *

—¿Qué siento…?—repitió, lentamente y sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Sí, qué sientes—le confirmó la peli-rosa.

—…

¿Qué qué sentía? Bueno, hablando con la verdad, ella se ponía nerviosa, sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmín y no sabía qué hacer al estar a su lado. Podríamos decir que se perdía en los ojos azules de él y le encantaba su cabello del color del sol. También podemos agregar que se siente chiquita a su lado y que a veces le gustaría chocar sus labios contra los suyos, tanto que a veces su mente (el lado pervertido) se ha imaginado besando al Uzumaki.

Pero, Hinata no diría eso, porque en ese momento no se acordaba de nada. Mente en blanco.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Ino.

—S-siento…—empezó, nerviosa, la Hyuga.

—…

—Mi mente está en blanco…

Sakura e Ino no pudieron evitar lanzar un largo suspiro.

.

.

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta, teniendo que levantarse del sillón e ir hasta ella. Rayos, ¿qué idiota venía a interrumpirlo en ese momento? Estaba desayunando su comida favorita, cielos.

Cuando abrió la puerta, supo qué idiota era. El idiota de Sasuke.

—Ah, ¿qué quieres Teme? —preguntó malhumorado por la interrupción. Y es que, por Dios, ¡era Ramen! Y justo lo interrumpen en la primera cucharada.

—Muévete, Dobe—respondió el azabache, empujando a un lado al rubio y pasando al departamento.

—¡Oye, que esta no es mi casa!

—Ya lo sé, es de Sakura.

—¡…!

Sasuke Uchiha se dirigió hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los muebles, mientras que Naruto Uzumaki fue hasta la cocina y cogió su tazón lleno de Ramen, para luego ir hasta la sala y sentarse en el sillón ubicado al costado del de Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el rubio, mientras que un fideo entraba a su boca.

—Nada, solamente vengo a preguntarte qué tal te fue en aquella cita, con Hyuga.

—¡Que no es una cita!

—Ya, sí, lo que digas. Habla.

Naruto arrugó el ceño, frustrado porque el Uchiha ignorara sus palabras. Mas no puso resistencia y habló.

—Simplemente fuimos a comer Ramen.

—Idea tuya.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dobe, tú eres el único que piensa en ir a comer Ramen cuando sale con una chica.

—¡…!—Naruto pateó el suelo, frustrado.

—¿Qué más? —volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

—Una película.

—¿Cuál?

—"Luna de Miel en Familia".

—Ah, esa película es buenísima. Yo la fui a ver hace poco.

—Sí…

Naruto seguía comiendo, pero esta vez un poco ido y no tomando especial atención a las palabras del azabache. A decir verdad, se quedó pensando con lo de la cita. ¿Eso fue una cita? ¿Hinata la habría tomado por una? Él espera que no, porque él no quería que fuese una cita. No quería eso, y no quiere.

—Dobe, ¿te gusta Hyuga?

Y esa pregunta lo devolvió a la tierra, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y casi dejara caer su tazón de Ramen. Ah, no olvidemos que sus mejillas se han teñido un poquito de rojo.

Eso último es inesperado hasta para mí.

Naruto dejó su tazón en la mesita ubicada al frente de él y, armándose de valor, respondió con, inevitablemente, voz un tanto quebradiza.

—N-no…

Además tartamudeó.

—Te gusta.

—¡Que no! —gritó sonrojado el rubio.

—Naruto, te haré una pregunta y quiero que respondas.

—¿Q-qué…?—preguntó, nervioso, el Uzumaki. No sabía con qué podría salirle Sasuke.

—¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Hinata Hyuga?

Y se quedó pensando.

.

.

—¿Quieres ir de compras, Hina-chan?

Seguían en el café, eran, aproximadamente, las nueve o diez de la mañana. Después del interrogatorio sobre su "no-cita", y la pregunta de qué sentía en realidad por Naruto (que no respondió, ya que Sakura dijo que no la presionaría y convenció a Ino de que tampoco lo hiciera. Hinata agradeció de sobremanera eso), Ino dio como propuesta ir de compras. Sí, claro que aceptaría, quería olvidarse un poco de todo y eso sería perfecto. De la cita de ayer, del interrogatorio, de todo…

Si podía, claro.

—Claro que sí, Ino-chan.

—Entonces pagaré la cuenta y nos iremos—agrega Sakura, rebuscando en su bolso el dinero para la cuenta.

—E-eh Sakura-chan…—iba a decir Hinata, pero la peli-rosa la interrumpió.

—Yo pagaré, Hina-chan, no te preocupes.

—…

.

.

Hinata se puso a pensar en lo que sentía. Mmm… no creía que estaba enamorada, eso era imposible considerando el poco tiempo que conocía al Uzumaki, pero, tal vez, sí le atraía algo el chico.

Eso, tal vez, era obvio. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, tartamudeaba (aún más) con el rubio que con las demás personas. Lo más probable era que el chico le gustara. Tal vez Naruto le gustara. Pero, si era así, ¿significaba que estaba en el camino a enamorarse?

Ella no tendría problemas con eso, pero tenía miedo.

—¡Este vestido está hermoso!

El grito de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando a mirar en dirección a la rubia y verla que tenía un vestido en manos, muy lindo por cierto. El vestido era blanco en su totalidad, la parte de atrás, abajo, era más larga que la parte de adelante, mientras que en la cintura iba un cinturón de color marrón, hecho de cuero, si no se equivocaba. Ah, también el vestido era de tiras.

A Hinata le gustó.

—Oye, Sakura, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no hacemos una fiesta hoy en la noche, en tu departamento? —preguntó Ino, mirando a la peli-rosa.

—Mmm…—Sakura se lo pensó un momento.

—Vamos, ¡será divertido! —rogó la rubia.

—No es mala idea, tal vez sí… Sí, hagamos una fiesta en la noche. Pero pequeña, recuerda que es un departamento.

—¡Sí! ¡Hinata, tenemos que elegirte un vestido! —gritó Ino, agarrando a Hinata de la mano y llevándola a la sección de vestidos, mirando todos los modelos recientes.

Hinata solo dejaba ser a las chicas, estaba muy ocupada con sus pensamientos como para prestarles atención.

.

_¡Fiesta en el depa de Sakura! Todos invitados. Hoy a las ocho de la noche._

_Atte: Ino._

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **

Sí, algo corto, jajaja, qué malota soy xD Y eso que los hice esperar x3 Pero les tengo buenas noticias: ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo, solo quiero terminar el número doce para subir el diez... ¡oh, sí, estamos a punto de llegar al diez! Y no creo que el final se acerque... ay xD

Bueno, cómo verán, en el próximo capítulo habrá ¡una fiesta! ¿Creen que pase algo cachondo (?) o simplemente algo normal? Bueno, no pasará algo muy interesante, pero puedo asegurarles que nuestros protagonistas empiezan a hacer chaca-chaca (?) xD Ah, también, si algunos se dan cuenta, por primera vez puse alguna perspectiva de Naruto... ¡felicitarme! xD

Listo, no quiero ser muy larga, así que voy con los Reviews:

**Bertha Nayelly: **¡Holaaaaaaaap! Ay, ¿si te gustó? Eso me alegra de sobremanera, era especialmente para ti, ya que yo sabía que esperabas ese momento desde hace mucho x3 Y me halaga que te parezca mejor que tu clase el capítulo anterior xD ¡Sí, NaruHina por siempre! :D Y no sé, como sabes, el inglés es una basura para mí xD ¿Sabes? Me estaba matando pensando dónde podrían ir esos dos a su "no-cita" que luego se convirtió en una "sí-cita" (?), hasta que luego me vino lo obvio: Ichiraku Ramen. Y bueno, con una patadita los mandé para allá xD Y digo, de nada, pero no hay de qué, en serio :D Ya me di cuenta que eres fanática de South Park xD Es que, a decir verdad, su humor negro da risa xD ¿Has jugado algún juego de la serie? Yo no, pero veo a un youtuber que juega una y me han dado unas ganas de jugarlo... w Ahorita no me acuerdo el nombre, te lo diría si me acuerdo (además, no sé si la serie tiene solamente un juego y si es así ya debes saber de cuál te hablo xD) Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

**nova por siempre: **¡Holis! ¿Te gustó? En serio me alegra, espero que este también te haya gustado :D Naruto sabe poco, pero el maldito es sexy y por eso lo perdono (?) Tu escena, me pareció cómica xD Ay, Naruto-chan xDDD Ah, y sí habrán más momentos, solo espera Ow0 Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨) **

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Nagisa Del Mar

* * *

_Si amas a algo, violalo. Si le gusta, es tuyo, y si te denuncia, nunca lo fue (sí, me copié de holasoygerman, ¿algún problema! xD)_

* * *

**_¿Reviews? :3_**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece… para mi desgracia.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 10_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_¿Una fiesta? No. Me Quedaré aquí, durmiendo en la cama y calentita. _

.

* * *

.

—S-Sakura-chan…

—Dime, Hina-chan.

—N-Naruto no estará ahí, ¿verdad…?

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—No, no estará ahí…

_._

_Naruto, tienes que salir del departamento en este instante, así que lárgate, no te quiero ver ahí cuando vuelva. Puedes volver a la hora de la fiesta, la que avisó Ino por mensaje._

_Atte: Sakura._

.

No recordaba en qué momento es que ella se dejó vestir y maquillar así, además, ¡¿Una fiesta?! ¡Nadie le avisó que habría una!

Se miró una vez más en el espejo, sonrojándose furiosamente al verse. Dios, ella no saldría así. Qué vergüenza. Y es que, esa minifalda que mostraba sus piernas, junto a ese top que marcaba sus pechos era… ¡escalofriante!

—¡N-no quiero esta ropa, Ino-chan! —reclamó, mirando a la rubia que la miraba con adoración, pero que al escuchar las palabras de la peli-negra su mundo se vino abajo, arrugando el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¡Es perfecta! —le dijo, confundida.

—Ino, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esa vestimenta.

—¡Tú cállate frentona, nadie te preguntó!

—¡No me calles Ino-cerda!

—¡Silencio, chicas! ¡Está decidido! ¡Me cambiaré de ropa!

Ambas chicas, la peli-rosa y la rubia, se sorprendieron por el grito de Hinata. Claro que ésta, al ser consciente de lo que había hecho, se tapó la boca y se sonrojó, avergonzada por su grito.

—S-simplemente no me gusta estar vestida así…

* * *

**Una **fiesta. **¿**Por **qué**?

* * *

Se acomodó el pantalón de pijama ante la atenta mirada, pero furiosa, de Ino Yamanaka. Tiene que admitir que sentía temor por la rubia, pues se notaba a leguas que no le agradaba para nada la ropa que había elegido.

Y es que, un pijama no era la mejor opción para una fiesta. Menos uno que tenía conejitos azules en la blusa y pantalón.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —preguntó, cuando le volvió el habla, Ino.

—U-un pijama de conejitos…

—Tu favorito, ¿verdad?

—¡¿C-cómo lo supiste?!

—Llevo tantos años conociéndote que me lo imaginé. Me acabas de decepcionar.

.

.

Las ocho en punto de la noche. Ay.

Hinata se removió, nerviosa, en la cama. Al final, pudo convencer a Ino de no asistir a aquella fiesta, o al menos no estar presente en la parte de la música y las luces. Se quedó acostada y tapada, calentita, en la cama de Sakura. Hace un rato que las otras dos chicas la habían dejado sola para poder preparar todo para la gran noche, mientras que ella se había quedado en cama y mirando el techo, tranquila.

Ay, pero ya eran las ocho, y podía jurar que oía la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y cerrándose cada cierto tiempo, clara señal de que la gente estaba llegando.

Se levantó, sintiendo el frío suelo en sus pies y se dirigió hasta el interruptor de la luz. La apagó, quedando a oscuras. Quería intentar dormir un rato. Volvió a la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para intentar fundirse en el sueño profundo, mas no pudo hacerlo, la música lograba traspasar las paredes y llegaba a sus oídos, quitándole las ganas de dormir. Terminó con los ojos abiertos.

Los abrió aún más cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Y aún más al descubrir que no eran ninguna de sus dos amigas.

—¿Por qué demonios estamos en esta habitación?

—No sé, tal vez porque queremos hacer "algo" que no se hace en público.

—Ah, es cierto. Eres un marrano de…

¡Oh, conocía esas voces! ¡Eran las voces de dos de sus amigos del instituto, Suigetsu y Karin! ¡Demonios, querían hacer "eso" justo cuando ella estaba en la cama! ¡En la cama!

—Solo quítate la ropa de una vez.

¡No! ¡Que no se quite la ropa!

Hinata, al tope de escuchar aquella frase, se destapó, quedando sentada en la cama y se estiró hasta la mesita de noche, prendiendo la lamparita. Al estar todo iluminado, se vio, con claridad, como la chica peli-roja era acariciada inapropiadamente por el albino.

Y cuando las miradas de los tres se cruzaron, Hinata solo pudo pensar una cosa:

_"¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? ¿Por qué no se largan a hacer sus cositas a otra parte donde no esté yo tratando de dormir? Mátenme. Ya."_

.

.

Hinata sollozaba fuertemente, lanzando suspiros cansados y limpiándose las "lágrimas". Dios.

Hace un rato que Suigetsu y Karin habían salido de la habitación, completamente rojos y avergonzados, dejándola sola y "triste", además de salir disculpándose. Se había quedado estática luego de que se fuesen, sin habla, mas cuando recuperó la conciencia, fue cuando se largó a llorar.

Cómo odiaba su vida, cielos.

Refregó sus ojitos, colorada y triste. Botó las sábanas a un lado y se puso de pie. Sí, había decidido salir a buscar a sus dos amigas y rogarle a cualquiera de ellas que la llevaran a su casa. Una misión difícil, pero no imposible.

Se dirigió a la puerta, tomó la perilla y la giró, ésta hizo un ruido, dando la señal de que la puerta se había abierto. Tragó grueso y, de una sola, tiró la puerta hacia adelante, abriéndola por completo. Algo curioso era que sintió que golpeó algo con la puerta…

Miró al piso y lo vio.

¿Por qué el mundo la odia tanto?

.

.

—¡D-discúlpame! —Hinata se arrodilló junto a él, pidiendo, desesperada y preocupada, disculpas por el golpe con la puerta.

—Ah, no te preocupes…—le dijo el chico, tocándose la cabeza, adolorido, y con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Eh? ¿Hinata? —dijo cuando abrió los ojos, reconociéndola.

—N-Naruto-kun…—dijo la Hyuga.

Dios…

Ambos se sonrojaron, Hinata con más intensidad y Naruto levemente, pero la cosa es que se sonrojaron. Tenemos que admitir que fue una escena tierna, ¿verdad?

—P-perdona por el golpe, pero no te vi—dijo Hinata, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a que el rubio se levantara.

—Oh, no te preocupes, lo entiendo—responde, con una de esas sonrisas que derriten a Hinata, y aceptando la ayuda de la chica para ponerse de pie.

—…

Ninguno dijo nada. Uno por vergüenza y otra por miedo. Vergüenza porque no sabía qué decir, y miedo porque temía decir alguna tontería como siempre, incoherente.

La verdad era que el silencio no era ni siquiera incómodo. Más bien, se sentían a gusto así, ambos en silencio sin necesidad de hablar, realmente. Pero, claro, el silencio no puede ser para siempre.

—Y…—empezó el rubio—. ¿Te divertiste en la cita?

A Hinata el mundo se le cayó abajo. ¿Una cita…?

—E-eh… s-sí—respondió con la cabeza gacha y muy, muy roja. Así que sí era una cita. Qué vergüenza.

—Me alegra…

Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Hinata.

Ante el llamado del chico, ella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Y azul y blanco se encontraron.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

Y ella casi se desmaya.

.

.

—¿M-me g-gusta a-alguien? —tartamudeo, aún más, la Hyuga.

—Eh, sí, solo por curiosidad—dijo Naruto, rascándose la nuca y con la mirada en otra dirección. Tal vez estaba alucinando por el momento, pero le pareció ver un tono carmín en las mejillas del Uzumaki.

Y Hinata se quedó callada. Ahora, ¿qué respondía? No podía decir _"Me gustas tú, creo. Pero estoy confundida y no sé si me gustas o te amo". _No, no diría eso. Tal vez, debería decir la verdad, lo que ella creía hasta ahora…

—S-sí…

_Que no pregunte quién…_

—Y… ¿puedo saber quién?

_Demonios._

—E-eh…

—¡Ah, tranquila, si no quieres no es necesario!

Y Hinata, ante las palabras de Naruto, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Ambos se fueron por sus caminos, Naruto con Uchiha y Hinata, olvidando su objetivo, ingresó nuevamente a la habitación de Sakura.

.

.

—Yo sé que esos dos se aman—lanzó la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared.

—Quién sabe, Ino, recuerda que Hinata se pierde fácilmente en estos asuntos. Y bueno, no digamos nada de Naruto—explicó Sakura, lanzando un suspiro decepcionado.

—Para eso estoy yo—dijo con orgullo Ino.

—¿Tú? ¿Y de qué sirve una cerda?

—Al menos sirve más que una frentona.

Y en la frente de Sakura apareció una venita.

—Pero yendo al tema—habló nuevamente la rubia, solo para evitar una pelea estúpida—, me refiero a que esos dos se aman, o al menos se sienten atraídos. Para que se amen tienen que acercarse más, hasta que luego uno de ellos da el primer paso—fue ahí donde lanzó un suspiro—. Lo malo, y que las dos lo sabemos, es que conociendo a esos dos, ninguna dará el primer paso si alguien no los ayuda.

—Por primera vez, he visto que razonas.

—Gracias.

Sakura puso una mano en su barbilla, en posición y gesto pensativo, ignorando la música y a las personas bailando. Ella deseaba ayudar a su amiga, pues se notaba a leguas que a Hinata, al menos, le atraía el rubio. Pero, claro, ella no daría el primer paso. Con respecto al rubio… no podía descifrar si a él le gustaba, o al menos le atraía, la peli-negra. Al ser Naruto Uzumaki, lo más probable es que ni se diera cuenta que Hinata se sonrojaba. Pero si fuera cierto, y al rubio le gustara la peli-negra, tampoco daría el primer paso, eso lo demostró claramente con Shion.

Rayos. Eso sí que era difícil.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Sakura, cansada de pensar una solución que no encontraba.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—No lo sé. Esperaba a que se te ocurriera algún plan para juntar a esos dos, porque yo estoy seca.

—Ino-cerda…

—Frentona.

Y empezó la pelea estúpida. La misma que Ino quería evitar.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Sabían que este capítulo lo tengo listo desde hace rato pero me dio flojera subirlo? ¿No? Pues ya lo saben. Perdón xD Aunque, buenas noticias, he avanzado hasta el capítulo doce :3 Empiezo a creer que mi inspiración está demasiado cargada estos días xD

Bueno, yendo al capítulo, hemos visto que a Hinata, después de todo, sí le gusta alguien (ya saben quién, claro), pero que aún sigue media confundida, además de que no desea enamorarse, o al menos quiero dejar en claro eso. Al parecer, a Naruto le interesan las relaciones amorosas de Hinata, dando a entender que, lo más probable, es que a éste le guste la chica. Yéndonos a otro lado, vemos que Ino y Sakura están muy conscientes de la situación, queriendo ayudarlos, ¿qué creen que hagan estas dos chicas? Un pequeño premio por haber llegado al capítulo 10:

Nombre del siguiente capítulo: _**Un plan, Ino, y la oscuridad. **_Ah, sí, tengo que advertirles que el siguiente capítulo será muy corto :(

Voy con los Reviews:

**kenohe****: **¡Holap! xDD Gracias por pasarte por aquí ;D Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :D

**nova por siempre: **Ayyyyyy, ¿te encantó? Dios x3 Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te ha parecido esto? La fiesta todavía continua en el siguiente capítulo, y no te imaginas lo que habrá más adelante… Xd y SÍ, Naruto está confundido, el pobre. Pero bueno, es normal… Quién diría que el emo vengador es un metiche xDDD

**Bertha Nayelly****: **Oye, oye, oye, la cosita "antes que nada" se te ha pegado ¿no? ¬.¬ Pero ñeh xD Ay, ¿conoces a German? Bueno, casi todos lo conocemos pero… bah xD El tipo es grandioso *-* ¡Viva German! (?) ¿Tu novio? Ow, mi amiga se pondrá muy celosa *u* Sí, aquel emo vengador saldrá mucho más xDD Ay, bueno te ignoro x3 Sí, verás como de idiotas se pondrán aquel rubio y la oji-perla con este tema… a veces me odio por como pongo las escenas y complico las cosas xDDD Oh, sí que habrán cositas feas… wuajaja…wuajaja… *-* xD Mmm… SasuSaku… sí, podría agregar, pero a decir verdad no tenía pensado hacer algo así, muy profundo. Saldrá sus escenitas, tal vez, pero bueh ó.ó Pero bien, por ti pondré alguna escena senshual de esos dos xD Cuando yo tenga el juego, te aviso y jugamos (?) Nah, tal vez te lo presuma xDD Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :3

¡Nos leemos!

Me da flojera poner mi firma así que… ahí se ven :v

**P.D:** Mis notas de autor son largas... ñah.

* * *

_Quédate con quien te arrope cuando sientas frío, la que te defienda cuando faltan pruebas, te ame cuando estés gordo._

_Quédate con tu mamá._

_xD_

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece… para mi desgracia.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

**ADVERTENCIA DEL CAPÍTULO: **Muy corto.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 11_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_No entiendo qué me pasa. Siento sensaciones extrañas. Me pongo nerviosa, tartamudeo aún más, y mi corazón late demasiado rápido. _

.

* * *

.

_**Plan: Misión NaruHina **_

_(Cabe decir que este nombre se le ocurrió a Ino, así que lo créditos para ella. Sakura fue una tonta que no encontró nada en su pequeño cerebro. Palabras de Ino)_

_Paso 1:_

_El primer paso es simple; encontrar una habitación oscura y que se le pueda poner petillo a la puerta desde la parte de afuera. Evitando, así, que cualquiera que entre no pueda salir, quedándose atrapado si alguien le pone el petillo a la puerta._

_Paso 2:_

_Juntar, por lo que más quieran, a las "víctimas", intentando que ambos se encuentren frente a aquella habitación. El "secuestrador" buscará a la víctima mujer y la llevará al punto de acción, mientras que la otra "secuestradora", buscará a la víctima varón y hará lo mismo._

_Consejo: vayan con alguien más, un "cómplice", así las víctimas no sospecharán._

_Paso 3:_

_Actuar normal, conversar un rato; esto es una estrategia para que las víctimas no sospechen ni se pongan nerviosos, más bien, que se confíen. Una vez que los secuestradores vean que las víctimas están lo suficientemente confiadas, deben atacar._

_Paso 4:_

_Láncense a por las víctimas, atrapen a los dos y métanlos en la habitación. Y aquí lo importante: pónganle el petillo a la puerta antes de que alguna de las dos víctimas pueda escapar. _

_Paso 5:_

_¡Y listo! El plan NaruHina fue un éxito. Ahora solo dejen a las víctimas por una hora, e incluso más, para luego abrirles la puerta y ver el maravilloso resultado._

* * *

**Un **plan, **Ino, **y **la** oscuridad.

* * *

Sakura, Ino y Temari (que, gracias al cielo, aceptó ser cómplice para que los chicos no sospechasen nada) observaban la habitación con suma atención, esperando escuchar algo, o al menos alguna señal de lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro.

Sí, amigos, el plan (sacado de la mente de Ino, por cierto) había sido un éxito total.

Ahora, lo único que rogaban las chicas era que funcionase.

A excepción de Temari. A ella le valía lo que ocurriese.

.

.

Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente, rogando no desmayarse y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y tragó grueso. Por primera vez… bueno, no era la primera vez, lo admitía. Digamos que, por milésima vez, Hinata Hyuga odiaba a Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

—¡Sakura, Ino, abran la puerta! ¡Temari, sé que tú también estás ahí! ¡Abran maldita sea! —gritaba el Uzumaki, golpeando la puerta en un intento fallido porque del otro lado la abrieran.

Hinata lo observó, sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos. Ay, no soportaba esto. Tenía demasiado miedo y vergüenza. ¿Por qué demonios las chicas tuvieron que hacer esto? ¿Acaso no pensaban en su salud?

Naruto suspiró, derrotado al ver sus intentos fallidos de abrir la puerta. Apoyó su espalda en ésta y se sentó en el piso, suspirando y cerrando los ojos, aceptando su derrota, aceptando que las chicas le ganaron, y, sobre todo, aceptando estar a solas con Hinata.

Pero no podía. Ninguno de los dos podía estar a solas.

Hinata volteó la mirada, pues, a pesar de que la oscuridad tapara sus rasgos, temía que el Uzumaki pudiera verla y descubrir que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Tapó su rostro con las manos y apoyó sus codos en las piernas, haciendo que su cabello cayera por los costados, ayudándola en su misión de taparse el rostro. No tenía intenciones de hablar.

Naruto apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, regulando su respiración agitada a causa de los gritos. Cerró los ojos para calmarse y evitar que la rabia hacia las chicas de afuera lo hiciera gritarle a su única compañía en ese momento. No tenía intenciones de hablar.

Ninguno tenía intenciones de hablar, solo el leve sonido de la gran música traspasando las paredes de la habitación, proveniente de la fiesta, es que llenaba aquel silencio.

Entonces, ¿cómo funcionará esto?

.

.

Si no calculaba mal, habían pasado unos diez a quince minutos desde que los encerraron en aquella habitación, al igual que ninguno decía nada, cuando de pronto escucharon un grito escandaloso del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Por Dios, hablen, aunque sea díganse "Hola"! —era la voz de Ino, eso era obvio—. ¡Naruto, anímate de una maldita vez y habla, ella está ahí, háblale estúpido, al menos bésala! ¡Y Hinata, al menos, échatele encima, es tu oportunidad! ¡Tráguense entre ustedes!

Sí, era Ino.

En la oscuridad ninguno se lograba ver, pero a decir verdad, ambos se sonrojaron, y no se molestaron en ocultarlo.

.

.

—Esto… fue plan de Ino y Sakura, ¿verdad? Además de que Temari fuera su cómplice.

Al escuchar las palabras del chico, Hinata dejó de jugar con su cabello, para dirigir su mirada hasta el rubio. No lo lograba ver claramente a causa de la oscuridad, pero notaba su silueta, además, su cabello rubio se podía distinguir con claridad en todo lo negro.

—S-supongo que sí…

Hinata tenía que admitir que ya se estaba hartando de estar así. Necesitaba que alguien hablase, que alguien le dijera "hola" o que al menos alguien dijera una tontería. Que no le hablasen a ella, pero que al menos alguien hablara. No era que no le gustase el silencio, más a bien, mayormente lo amaba. Pero prefería que alguien dijera algo en aquel momento. El silencio más la oscuridad no eran una buena combinación, y menos estando con cierta persona.

¡Algo! A la pobre chica le estaba empezando a incomodar.

—Hinata…

Hinata volvió a mirarlo, pues al internarse en sus pensamientos, había estado mirando sus puños apretados.

—¿Segura que no puedes decirme quién te gusta?

Y se sonrojó.

Volteo la mirada, más roja que nunca. Abrió la boca, queriendo hablar, pero la voz no le salía. Al parecer, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. ¿Por qué? ¿Nervios, quizás?

—…—no sabía qué decir.

—…—él tampoco sabía qué decir.

—N-no estoy segura…—comenzó ella.

—¿De qué no estás segura?

—N-no estoy segura si en r-realidad me a-atrae, me g-gusta, o lo a-amo…

—…

—E-estoy confundida. M-mis sentimientos son un enredo…

—Entiendo…

—S-sé que no lo quiero solo como amigo, e-eso lo tengo claro, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero si me gusta, sé que muy pronto me enamoraré…

No tartamudeó.

.

.

—¿No me lo dirás?

—…No puedo…

¿En qué momento es que Naruto se puso de pie, quedando frente a Hinata y a unos cuantos metros de distancia? ¿En qué momento es que los dos conectaron sus miradas, peleándose con ellas?

—Bueno, no te presionaré—se rindió Naruto, suspirando y cerrando los ojos, sentándose en el piso, frente a Hinata, ante la atenta mirada blanquecina de la chica.

—…

Cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse, además de ver luz entrar a la habitación, voltearon sus miradas a la puerta. Al parecer, ya se habían hartado y decidieron liberarlos, porque Ino y Sakura estaban paradas en la puerta, observándolos, serias. Temari ya no estaba. Lo más seguro era que se hubiera aburrido de esperar y se haya ido a bailar con Shikamaru.

Ninguno de los dos, ni blanco ni azul, desperdiciaron tiempo. Ambos chicos se pararon, pero con intenciones diferentes; el blanco corrió directo hasta sus amigas, abrazando a la rubia y escondiéndose en ella, metiendo la cabeza en su pecho y ocultando su rostro. El azul caminó, a paso apresurado, fuera de la habitación, yéndose a quién sabe dónde.

Hinata estaba sonrojada, mientras que Ino la abrazaba contra sí, no entendiendo qué era lo que pasaba, simplemente apoyándola para lo que sea que haya pasado ahí adentro, mientras que Sakura colocaba una mano en la cabeza de Hinata, preocupada. La peli-negra ahora entendía todo.

Tal vez, lo más probable, es que ella estuviera enamorada de Naruto.

Pero ella no quería enamorarse de Naruto.

El amor… verdaderamente, era un sentimiento que la Hyuga no tenía ganas de experimentar. ¿La razón? Algún día... algún día la sabremos.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Estoy decepcionada de mi misma, tan corto capítulo que solo ocupó 4 hojas en Word TuT Pero bueno, es para el suspenso xD

¿Y? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Por qué creen que Hinata no quiere enamorarse? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo? Díganmelo por un Review, quiero saber :3

Bueno, en este capítulo hemos visto el "maravilloso" plan de las chicas para intentar juntar a Naruto y Hinata. No funcionó del todo, pero al menos logró que éstos dos entablaran una pequeña "conversación". Claro, si el término conversación también puede usarse para decir que cruzaron preguntas y descubrieron cosas. Ahora, Hinata está muy confundida, no quiere enamorarse. ¿Qué hará? No sé xD

Reviews:

**nova por siempre****: **Holis, ¿cómo vas? :3 Bueno, sí, en las escenas donde el mundo odia a Hinata intenté representarme xD Oh, sí, nuestro emo vengador es todo un metiche que sabe sobre el amor (?), xD Mira, al final Naruto solito se hecho el balde encima con lo de la cita, aceptó el hecho xD Síii, ¿sabes? El objetivo era ese. No poner mucho romance y algo cómico, pensé que no le iría mal xD Oooh, que perver me habías salido ¬.¬ Pero no te culpo xD Pero bueno, como verás, no sucedió nada HOT (xD), más bien, algo tierno e infantil (yo creo que así sería una relación entre Naruto y Hinata… para mí, es de esperarse de esos dos ¬.¬). Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

**Bertha Nayelly****: **Ay, me desesperas xD Es que de repente verte usando el "antes que nada…" al comienzo de cada Review me pareció raro hasta que te pregunté xD Usala lo que quieras, al final tú solita te hartarás xD Creo… bueh xD ¿Sabes? En verdad me halaga muchísimo que me digas que te encanta mi narración así que… dímelo cuántas veces quieras xD Vamos, alimenta mi ego *-* Ok, no xD Ah, Ino x3 Esa chica es una loca xD La intento representar así aquí así que… espero que sigas queriéndola en mi Fic, cuando termine ya odiala todo lo que quieras xD Aaaaah, bueno, siempre he visto películas donde hay alguna pareja que quiere hacer sus cositas en una fiesta así que… tan ebrios que entran donde está la prota xD Sí, mi vida es tan triste que ni a fiestas voy (?) xD Mmm… la verdad, no he pensado en eso *o* Pero tal vez sí, en algún momento de la historia podría meterlo. Pues aún falta no sé cuánto para que esto termine, pues tengo muuuuchas ideas en la cabeza que no sé cuándo terminarán así que… tal vez haga su honorable aparición en cualquier momento *¬* (mi carita acosadora xD). Oooh, ¿qué pasho? D: Vamos, que tía Nagi-chan te reconfortará, cuéntale todo por PM ;D Me alegra que al menos pude sacarte una sonrisa con un simple y sencillo capítulo, de verdad, y más si dices que tus días han estado de la mier** :D Sí, te hice plagio con tu lista ¬.¬ Nah xD Es que mientras leía tu perfil por no sé cuánta vez me entraron las ganas xD ¿Sabes, sabes? No, no sabes xD Ya, en serio, yo… te amo *¬* (mi cara pedófila xD). Ok, no xD Mi confesión es un asco xD No, no… ñeh xD Es que hace un rato mi papá me dio un poco de cerveza (se supone que yo no tengo que tomar eso, ni siquiera el traguito que me dio), y ahora estoy alucinando xD Ah, y sí, llamame como quieras, recuerda no muerdo (solo pateo xD) Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

**Pregunta: **¿Les gusta el Lemon? ¡No me ignoren y respondan, por favor! :D

**Pequeño anuncio: **Quiero hacer algún Fic con alguien, una historia en conjunto. Por esto, ¿alguien de aquí se ofrece? Para saber de qué parejas pueden ser, pueden visitar mi perfil e ir a la parte que dice "Mis parejas" :D


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece… para mi desgracia.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 12_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_Tengo miedo. Mucho. ¿Por qué? Es mi pregunta._

.

* * *

.

—Entonces, ¿dices que te gusta? —preguntó Ino.

Hinata estaba sonrojada, signo de estar avergonzada. Pero no solo eso; también tenía miedo. Miedo de sus sentimientos.

Apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho, separando en el acto su espalda de la pared. Su mirada se dirigió a la cama, mirando el edredón rosado. Sí, Naruto le gustaba, se había dado cuenta de eso apenas unos minutos antes. Pero entonces, ¿estaba bien tener miedo a enamorarse? ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Cuando nombraba aquella palabra, "amor", un extraño sentimiento invadía su pecho y hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, derrotada por sus propios sentimientos.

—Sí, me gusta. Incluso, creo que estoy enamorada…

Vaya, no tartamudeó.

—…

—P-pero, ¿sabes? No quiero saber nada del amor ahora, he tenido m-muchos problemas. Las peleas, la muerte de mi m-madre, etc. Muchas cosas en las que pensar y…

Interrumpiendo la conversación, ambas chicas voltearon hacia la puerta al escucharla, encontrando a Sakura ahí.

—Listo. Me costó un poco sacarlos y decirles que la fiesta había terminado, pero al final pude hacerlo. ¿Saben? Sasuke insistió en quedarse a dormir aquí hoy. Bueno, más bien, simplemente está en la habitación de Naruto pero es más que claro que…—paró de hablar al ver que las otras dos chicas la miraban, Hinata con mirada vacía e Ino con mirada feliz—… ¿Pasó algo?

—A Hinata le gusta Naruto. Es más, está enamorada—habló Ino, con voz algo animada.

—No puede ser…—dijo en un susurro, sin poder creérselo, la peli-rosa.

En ese momento, Hinata se preguntaba el por qué sus sentimientos estaban mal. Escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas, sonrojada y triste, además de confundida. Sí, muy confundida. Al sentir un peso colocarse junto a ella, se vio tentada a levantar la cabeza, pero no lo hizo por una simple razón: sus ojos empezaban a arder.

—Hinata…

Aquella era la voz de Sakura, voz que sonaba preocupada y triste. Y cuando Sakura usaba ese tono de voz, era porque algo había pasado, o algo estaba mal.

¿Por qué?

—…—no levantó la cabeza ni respondió al llamado de su amiga. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, pero atenta a cualquier palabra.

Miedo.

—Hinata, esto es difícil para mí pero…

No quería escuchar.

—No te puedes enamorar de Naruto.

* * *

**¿**Es **malo **enamorarse**? **¿**Por **qué **tengo **miedo?

* * *

—Demonios…—lanzó la maldición al aire, pasando las manos por su cabello, desesperado.

Sasuke lo observaba desde la silla del escritorio, viendo como el rubio apoyaba los codos en sus piernas y con sus dos manos jalaba ligeramente su cabello. Se notaba desesperado, preocupado, e incluso asustado…

El azabache empezaba a sospechar.

—Dobe, ¿qué te hizo Sakura cuando te llevó hace un rato? —preguntó, sin rodeos, el Uchiha.

Y Naruto se quedó callado, con la mirada al piso y escondiéndola detrás de su cabello rubio.

—Responde—ordenó Sasuke, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

—…

—Naruto.

Ahí el rubio supo que Sasuke hablaba en serio, por lo que, en un acto de impulso, levantó la cabeza. Su ceño arrugado y sus mejillas levemente (muy levemente) sonrojadas daban una idea de la situación.

—¡Las malditas me dejaron encerrado con Hinata en una habitación! ¡No entiendo por qué demonios hicieron aquello! ¡Por su culpa me di cuenta que…!—y paró abruptamente sus gritos molestos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Te diste cuenta de…?—preguntó el azabache, dispuesto a sacarle toda la información al Uzumaki.

—Soy un idiota…—se insultó a sí mismo. Miró al techo y al instante se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Recién te das cuenta? Aunque, esta vez, un idiota enamorado, por lo que veo. Un idiota enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga.

—Sí.

.

.

—¿Por qué?

Al parecer se le estaba yendo la manía de tartamudear. Algo bueno.

—Naruto es…—comenzó a decir Sakura, sin saber por dónde comenzar—. Naruto tenía una novia, se llamaba Shion…

—Ya lo sé—interrumpió Hinata, elevando la cabeza y mirando a Sakura a los ojos. Ahí Sakura se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba sufriendo.

Obviemos la gotita rebelde que bajaba por la mejilla de la chica.

—La tal Shion…—empezó a hablar, nuevamente, Sakura. Una sonrisa pequeña y triste estaba pegada a su rostro, mientras que estiraba su mano para secarle aquella gotita que resbalaba por la mejilla de su amiga. Si no recuerdo mal, se llaman lágrimas, ¿verdad? —. Shion…

—…habla, por favor, Sakura…—rogó, sin poder aguantar las lágrimas más. Rompió en llanto.

—Shion ha vuelto.

Las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron.

—¿Cómo que Shion ha vuelto? ¡No puede ser! —preguntó incrédula Ino, poniéndose de pie y quedando frente a Sakura, que estaba con la mirada aún dirigida a la peli-negra.

—Sí…—confirmó la peli-rosa, preocupada por Hinata. Ahora que la chica sabía sus sentimientos, ¿qué significaría esto para ella? Recuerda perfectamente lo que le dijo Shion por celular…

* * *

_Recuerdos de Sakura_

* * *

_La chica de pelo rosado se encontraba intentando sacar a todos del lugar, diciéndoles que la fiesta acababa y era hora de que se largaran, recibiendo de contestación palabras como "¡Aguafiestas!" "¡Aburrida!" "¡Nunca debimos haber venido!", etc. Claro que ella les respondió peor…_

_Al terminar de echar a la última persona, estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación por Hinata, pero el sonido de su celular la distrajo. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar. Número desconocido. Mmm… ¿quién podría ser?_

—_¿Moshi, moshi? —dijo contestando._

—_¿Sakura? ¡Tiempo que no hablamos! Un largo tiempo, la verdad. Soy Shion._

_Oh, Dios._

_Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, al menos soltar una exclamación; pero nada salió. Tan sorprendida estaba que su voz se esfumó. Pues, que de repente te llame la ex novia de tu primo, que antes era una gran amiga tuya, era algo que te dejaba…_

—_¿Shion? —dijo, incrédula, después de unos segundos, cuando el habla volvió a su cuerpo._

—_La misma—se escuchó la voz animada al otro lado—. ¿Cómo estás?_

—_B-bien…—respondió la peli-rosa, nerviosa por la llamada de la chica._

—_¿Y Naruto?_

_Es a eso a lo que no quería llegar._

_Rayos._

—_¿Eh? ¿Naruto? B-bueno, él…—empezó a hablar, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué le decía? ¿"Mi mejor amiga y él están en medio de un romance, ya te olvidó"? No, no diría eso._

—_¿Tiene novia? ¿Sigue viviendo allá? ¿O se ha mudado contigo, a Tokio?_

—_Se ha mudado a Tokio. Y n-no, no tiene novia pero…_

—_¡Perfecto! —La peli-rosa al escuchar el grito de Shion saltó en su sitio—. Porque pienso recuperarlo, sacaré a toda chica que se interponga en mi camino y ambos volveremos a ser novios. Acabo de llegar a Tokio, me he mudado sola y viviré en un departamento que me compraron mis padres. Quiero ir a visitarte, dame tu dirección. Me contarás todo acerca de Naruto cuando esté ahí. Por cierto, como es tarde ya, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir allá?_

—…

—_¿Sakura?_

—_¿Eh? Sí, sí, puedes venir. Mi dirección es…—y le dio la dirección del departamento con voz apagada y preocupada, claro que la joven del otro lado de la línea no era consciente de aquello._

_Cuando colgó la llamada, Sakura apretó el celular en sus manos y miró preocupada la puerta de su habitación, donde se encontraban sus dos amigas._

_¿Qué le diría a Hinata? ¿Que la ex novia del chico que le gusta está por venir a visitarla? No está loca._

* * *

_Fin de los Recuerdos de Sakura_

* * *

—¿Viene Shion…?—preguntó, incrédula y sorprendida, Ino.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata se limitaba a abrir completamente los ojos y tener los labios entreabiertos. La famosa Shion, la antigua novia del chico que ahora es dueño de su corazón, ¿iba a venir?

¿Acaso el mundo la odia?

Y fue ahí, cuando escuchó el timbre, que quiso la mataran para no tener que afrontarse a lo que tocaba aquel timbre. Mátenla. Ya.

Sakura agachó la mirada, triste, mientras que Ino observaba a Hinata, atenta de las reacciones de la peli-negra; estaba preocupada por su amiga. La rubia y la peli-negra se quedaron en la misma posición cuando Sakura se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y salió, directo a abrir la puerta.

.

.

—Bueno, tal vez no enamorado, pero sí me atrae—corrigió el rubio, mirando a su amigo—. No creo que esté enamorado aún.

—Hinata Hyuuga… vaya. Dobe, ¿por qué te gusta? —el azabache pensaba en una razón: que le recordaba a Shion. Si era así, tenía que decirle a ese idiota que en realidad la Hyuuga no le gustaba.

—Mmm…—Naruto se quedó pensando, repasando las diversas razones que tiene para que le guste Hinata—. Cuando la vi, me recordó a Shion, así que por eso me acerqué a ella. Verla triste en el árbol de Sakura me hizo viajar al pasado, la verdad. Pero ahora…—agarró su barbilla, confundido. Sasuke, al escuchar sus palabras, supo qué le tenía que decir. Pero entonces el rubio habló antes de que él pudiera decir algo.—. Creo que ahora me gusta por razones que incluso yo desconozco. Simplemente, fue de golpe, nada más. Como cuando te quedas dormido. Primero lentamente y después de golpe.

—Bueno, por algo algunos dicen que el amor es ilógico.

Naruto suspiró, derrotado por sus propios pensamientos. Se tiró hacia atrás, cayendo en el suave colchón de la cama y recostando su cabeza en la almohada. Miró el reloj de la pared; las diez de la noche. Tenemos que decir que la fiesta no duró mucho, la verdad. Pero bueno, mejor así, él no se sentía con ganas de celebrar y bailar.

Cerró los ojos. Pero a pesar de parecer tranquilo y fuera del mundo, estuvo atento cuando sonó el timbre, preguntándose, confundido, quién llegaba a esas horas a visitar a Sakura. Sí, sentía curiosidad, pero la vagancia de no querer levantarse le ganó, así que no fue a revisar. Se limitó a escuchar cuando abrieron la puerta y nada más.

Sasuke escuchó el ruido de su teléfono, al parecer alguien le había mandado un mensaje. Arrugó el ceño ligeramente por la confusión. Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó el aparato, yendo directo a la noticia que decía "Mensaje nuevo". Lo leyó en su mente, sin poder creérselo.

.

_¿Naruto sigue despierto? Shion ha vuelto, acaba de llegar al departamento, vino a visitar a Sakura. Asegúrate que Naruto no salga de la habitación y apaga todas las luces, Sasuke._

_Ino._

.

Eso lo dejó estático. Era una broma, ¿no? Dios, Shion había vuelto. Como no era idiota, rápidamente se puso de pie y apagó la lamparita del escritorio, para luego dirigirse hasta el interruptor de al lado de la puerta, apagando la lámpara que colgaba en el techo.

El rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de las luces apagándose. Al encontrarse a oscuras, estaba a punto de gritar para reclamarle a Sasuke haber hecho eso, pero al abrir la boca, el Uchiha leyó sus movimientos y se acercó rápidamente a él, tapándole la boca y evitando que mandara a un lugar no muy bonito todo. Pues, si Shion se enteraba que aquel rubio estúpido se encontraba ahí, también estando Hinata, todo se iría a la…

Ya saben.

.

.

Jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa por lo que podría pasar. Shion… aquella chica, la ex novia de Naruto, ¿la conocería ese mismo día? Si apenas hoy, en la mañana, estaba que se caía del sueño. Respiró pausada y profundamente, tratando de ocultar los nervios.

Extrañamente, se sentía disgustada. Muy disgustada. Con un sabor extraño, por no decir desagradable, en la boca.

Se levantó de la cama y fue tras Ino, que al final se puso delante de ella y frente a la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla. Y así lo hizo, lo único que no se esperó fue encontrarse con una chica de cabello muy rubio frente a ella.

Era Shion, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Oh, bueno, tengo que disculparme por tardar tanto u.u ¿Saben? Les recomiendo seguirme en Facebook, pues ahí he avisado que estaba (y aún lo estoy, por eso iré a paso lento) muy ocupada y no podía pasarme actualizar mis historias n.n El link está en mi perfil. Así que, para que sepan el por qué me he demorado, revisen, por ahí debe estar aquella publicación :T

Bueno, este capítulo ha estado UN POCO más largo, siete hoja en Word :3 Al fin la temida Shion ha hecho su aparición para, nada más y nada menos que recuperar a nuestro Uzumaki favorito. Hinata se siente mal con esto, ¿los famosos celos se estarán haciendo presentes? ¿Naruto verá a Shion o al revés? Ni yo lo sé x3

No prometo actualización rápida, iré a paso lento y tal vez me tarde, aún tengo que actualizar otros Fics Pero volveré :D

Reviews:

**Ai no Hoshi****: **Apenas dijiste "es la tercera vez que lo hago", supe quién eras x3 No, ya, en serio, no te creo, ¿te da miedo? ¿De verdad? ¬.¬ perdón no pude evitar liberar una risita chiquita xD No te disculpes, ta bien, te entiendo, yo también lo odio porque a veces las palabras me salen mal escritas ¿Sabes? Aquel plan se me ocurrió mientras me imaginaba mi vida con el chico que me gusta como una estúpida enamorada (sí, hay alguien me gusta y también puedo ser cursi cuando quiero ¬.¬), de repente apareció esa escena y ¡Bam! La puse en el fic xD Sí, es obvio que Hina-chan está enamorada :3 Pero tiene miedo, y más adelante sabrás el por qué :D Sí bueno, verás que no será tan fácil, a veces me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, por eso llegó Shion a joder todo xD Me tardé TuT Pero bueh, estaba DEMASIADO ocupada, y aún lo estoy :( Entonces no me preocuparé x3 Bien… yo digo que sí te gusta, pero los tiernos, no como los que ponen en los Mangas Hentai *-* Son Horribles Q.Q Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo :3

**Maziixd: **Bien, como aquí no puedo responderte todos los Reviews, te contestaré el que me dejaste en el capítulo anterior :3 ¿Sabes? Ya somos dos, no sabes cuántas veces me han mandado a mí xD A mí a veces me da cólera que Hinata sea muy tímida, pero como que en este Fic no me cuesta mucho hacerla así. Siempre he odiado a chicas tan tímidas, pero no sé qué me pasa con Hinata 3 Seguro estoy mostrando mi otra faceta con ella xD Respondiendo a tus preguntas: la fiesta, como has visto aquí, terminó, Sakura los botó a todos xD Como ves, Hinata aún piensa en eso, en la muerte de su madre, en sus problemas, etc. :3 Bueno, entonces, cualquier día, tenemos que hacer un Fic juntas x3

P.D: Ni yo sé de dónde tengo tanta imaginación ._. Pero no creas, que a veces yo también me quedo seca xD

**Bertha Nayelly****: **Oh, ¡Traidora! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar Review media hora después de leer el cap? D: Me has decepcionado D: Nah, mentira. Yo soy igualita xD Sí, sobre lo de actualizar, hablaste muy rápido u.u ¡Pero aquí estoy! x3 ¿Sabes? Estoy viendo para meterlo en alguna parte, así que seguro aparecerá pronto ^.^ Oh, Gaara~ xD Escribí así a Hinata porque yo estoy igualita El amor presiona, y al estúpido de Cupido se le ocurrió clavarme una flecha en estos momentos, fue tan fuerte que me duele el trasero Q.Q ¡Cupido es una ***! Ok, ya, perdón a todas las fans de ese personaje xDD Estoy igual a ti, ¡mucha presión, muchas cosas que hacer! D: Maldito colegio, malditas Olimpiadas, y malditos exámenes :v Entonces casémonos *¬* Ok no xD Qué linda es tu carita acosadora *¬* Oh que perver~ ¬u¬ Ya, yo no soy nadie para juzgar, si la mayoría de historias que leo lo contienen xD Ño, ño, y ño. Mija, esta botella de cerveza es toda mía *3* (tu carita xD Soy plagiadora xDDD), así que fushi ¬.¬ ¿Con qué te premio? ¿Un fic? Algún día xD

**nova por siempre****: **Bueno, si no has entendido, muy pronto descubrirás el por qué de su miedo :D No te preocupes, eso lo explicaré en unos cuantos capítulos ^u^ Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :3

**Shima: **¿Dos semanas? ¿Eso me tardé? Oh, mierda (perdón por la palabra). Sabía que había demorado mucho, pero no tanto, y seguro me he tardado aún más u.u Perdona, pero aquí está la continuación y espero que te haya gustado :3 No me deja poner tu nombre completo, espero sepas que eres tú. Después de "Shima" sigue un punto y luego "angeles" :3

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨) **

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Nagisa Del Mar


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece… para mi desgracia.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

'_Pensamientos'_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Pensar que un árbol de cerezo pudo intervenir tanto entre esos dos.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Escolar, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU. Intentaré que no haya Oc. Se podría decir que ninguna advertencia, simplemente que será un Fic algo romanticón, es uno de los pocos que he subido.

* * *

**S**a**k**u**r**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**-_Capítulo 13_-**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_Me rindo. Estoy triste, lo admito._

.

* * *

.

Se preguntaba… ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Ambos se habrán encontrado nuevamente? ¿De qué hablaban?

Tantas preguntas que rondaban en su mente, y todas sin respuestas.

Quería llorar, tenía que admitir eso. Era débil. Una maldita cobarde que no se atrevía a hacer algo por el chico que le gustaba.

Alguien con miedo a enamorarse.

Y pues, estando en su posición, ¿quién no? Las peleas de sus padres le habían dejado en claro que los matrimonios no eran muy convenientes. Había amor, pero también peleaban. Para Hinata Hyuga solo peleaban.

El amor era… algo desconocido para ella, algo a lo que le temía. Y sabía que iba a sufrir si lo tenía.

Pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja, para luego cerrar los ojos por un momento, pensando. Pensando en todo lo que le había pasado.

Estaba sufriendo. Le dolía, le dolía todo. El alma, el cuerpo… le dolía. Y aquel dolor era, todo, por culpa de su vida, de sus padres, de Naruto…

Naruto.

Naruto… irónico.

Ella nunca quiso enamorarse, nunca pensó enamorarse, nunca buscó pareja. Entonces, ¿por qué rayos tuvo que encontrarse con aquel rubio para que su vida diese un giro de noventa grados? ¿Acaso el mundo la odiaba? Él puso su mundo patas arriba. Lo normal eran las peleas, sus llantos… pero llegó él y…

Se enamoró.

Abrió los ojos, observando lo solitario del parque, solo algunas personas que pasaban por ahí y se la quedaban viendo raro (y es obvio, pues nadie se encuentra a una chiquilla sentada en la hierba con un pijama de conejos), pero que seguían su camino riéndose. Siempre se preguntó por qué ella no era así, por qué no podía sonreír y ser feliz como los demás. Al principio no lo entendía, hasta que, cuando fue creciendo, entendió que la felicidad nunca estuvo en su vocabulario.

Sus padres, no, su padre se encargó de que esa palabra no existiera para ella. Y lo logró. Nunca supo lo que en realidad significaba esa palabra. Se había limitado a soñar que lo sentía, a imaginar cómo sería; en vez de sentirlo.

Y aún quería saberlo, aún quería sentirlo. Así que, ahora, ella se preguntaba si con el amor que, al igual que la felicidad, ella nunca lo había sentido, podría llegar a ser feliz. Pues, según escuchaba, el amor y la felicidad están conectados, así como el odio y el rencor. ¿Podría ser feliz si se atrevía a experimentar el amor con Naruto?

No. Tal vez sí. Lo más probable es que sí. Pero, su cobardía, su miedo, y su debilidad no se lo permitían.

Solo quedaba sentarse ahí, bajo el árbol de cerezo, y esperar a que el tiempo la matase poco a poco, mientras ella, con la mente en blanco y la mirada pérdida, se limitaba a sentir el dolor, sufriendo en silencio.

Lo único, ¿verdad?

* * *

No **me **rendí. **No**, me **rendí. **¿**Con **coma **o** sin **coma**?

* * *

—Así que, ella era Hinata Hyuga.

—Sí, Shion. Ella… ella vino por una fiesta que hicimos, pero cuando vio la hora, salió corriendo. Justo cuando tú estabas por entrar a la habitación y nos cruzamos con ella e Ino—la peli-rosa se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Ajá. Yo no lo conocía, me hubiera gustado conocerla—hizo un puchero—. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde vive Naruto?

—Él no vive en Tokio.

—No soy idiota, Sakura.

—…

—Sé que se ha mudado acá. Así que, dime, ¿dónde está?

Y ahí Sakura no sabía qué contestar, mientras que Ino se limitaba a aguantarse las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a la tal Shion.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente, pero cuando iba a contestar, Ino, sin poder controlarse más, dijo, de manera molesta y fría:

—Y a ti qué te importa.

—Me importa—sonrió. Una sonrisa que a las dos chicas les pareció aterradora—. Porque para eso he venido, para verlo a él y recuperarlo. Seremos novios de nuevo.

En ese momento es cuando Sakura se preguntaba cómo fue amiga de una persona tan estúpida y malvada.

.

.

—Quédate quieto, idiota—susurró. Se estaba hartando. Y es que, tratar con Naruto era como tratar con un niño. Un niño de dos años.

Quitó su mano de la boca del rubio y agarró una almohada, cubriendo la cara del Uzumaki rápidamente para que no pudiera gritar ni hablar. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se callaría, fue cuando Sasuke Uchiha lanzó un suspiro cansado.

—Ahora, te quitaré la almohada, pero promete que no gritarás—espero a ver el asentimiento de cabeza—. Bien…

Con lentitud, retiró la almohada de la cara de Naruto, con cuidado, rogando porque el rubio cumpliera su promesa. No gritó, no habló. Sasuke solo pudo ver que se limitó a mirarlo de manera fea y con el ceño arrugado, pero con la boca bien cerrada, que era lo que le importaba.

Buen chico.

—Te explicaré todo—le dijo en un susurro. Naruto, al escuchar sus palabras, torció el gesto confundido, incorporándose en la cama y mirando todo a oscuras.

Antes de hablar, el Uchiha se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, esa que daba una buena vista de la sala y la entrada del departamento. No había rastro de las chicas, podría hablar sin tener mucho cuidado.

Miró a Naruto y suspiró. Verdaderamente, nunca se imaginó en una situación así. Si el rubio no fuera tan idiota, se hubiera dado cuenta de que el orgullo del Uchiha estaba siendo pisoteado. Al menos para él.

—Ino y Sakura—dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas frente a Naruto.

—Era de esperarse—lanzó Naruto, con voz cansada.

—Mira, Dobe…

—¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Tienes que prometer no gritar, no salir corriendo ni nada. Limitarte a quedarte ahí sentado por toda la noche, ¿bien?

—Solo habla Teme.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Shion—eligió ser directo.

—¿Qué?

—Shion. Shion ha vuelto.

.

.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró una vez que entró a su casa. La verdad, ese día agradecía mucho que Hanabi fuera tan irresponsable como para no ponerle seguro a la puerta. Se limpió los pies en la alfombra y, cuando iba a dar un paso dentro, una voz la detuvo.

—Hinata.

Era su padre.

Miró al frente, observando cómo su padre estaba ahí, en una pose firme y seria que intimidaba a cualquiera. Se sorprendió. No esperaba encontrar a su padre, pensó que aún seguiría metido en su habitación. Aunque, bueno, en parte, se alegraba.

Solo un poco.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No te quedarías en casa de tu amiga?

—E-es que… bueno, decidí volver porque recordé que tenía que hacer algo importante mañana—rogó porque su padre no preguntara qué cosa era.

—¿Importante? ¿Qué cosa?

Hinata casi nunca pensaba malas palabras, pero en ese momento no puedo evitar pensar una.

_Mierda._

—S-sí… mañana, temprano, acompañaré a Temari y a Gaara a comprar, y como no llevé buena ropa, decidí volver.

—¿Y por qué estás en pijama? —la voz insistente de su padre la hacía temblar, la verdad.

Parecía un interrogatorio.

—Ah, esto…—miró su pijama—. Es que mi ropa se ensució y Sakura me prestó un pijama.

—Ve a dormir.

En aquel momento, Hinata agradeció a todos los dioses de la tierra el que su padre haya pronunciado esas palabras. No desperdiciando tiempo, pasó a lado de su padre, directo a las escaleras. Mientras subía, se permitió mirar de reojo a su amargado padre; seguía en la misma posición. Tragó grueso y continuó su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y, lanzando un gran suspiro, se recostó en ésta, para luego decidir sentarse con las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho.

Estaba triste.

.

.

—Y… bueno, has traído pijama, ¿verdad, Shion?

Sakura no tenía ganas de prestarle un pijama a la chica, por eso maldijo cuando ella habló.

—No. Tú me prestarás uno, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

Mientras las dos chicas conversaban (una se quería matar), Ino las observaba sentada desde el escritorio de la habitación, frente a una laptop perteneciente a la peli-rosa. Miró nuevamente el ordenador, intentando ignorar el sufrimiento de su amiga y a la porquería que la acompañaba (sí, porque para Ino, Shion era lo mismo que una porquería, una basurita que con las justas se hacía notar).

Escribía, escribía un mensaje por _Gmail_, y nada más que para Hinata Hyuga. Estaba preocupada, la verdad, y por eso le enviaba el mensaje.

.

_Hinata, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? Seguro que no… mira, mañana nos vemos en el cafetín de la otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Solo tú y yo. Sakura se quedará con la porquería._

_Ino._

_P.D.: Naruto aún no ha visto a la porquería, no te preocupes. Ella tampoco lo ha visto._

.

Enviar.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¿Merezco perdón? ¿No? Estoy de acuerdo :V Por eso, no pediré perdón, porque sé que no me lo darán :l Tampoco me molestaré en explicar nada, si quieren pueden revisar en mi página de Facebook, link en mi perfil.

He estado… algo deprimida. Tengo problemas, muchos. Y a causa de ellos, he estado muy inspirada para escribir estos días, imaginándome cosas tristes y dramáticas para ponerle a esta historia. Así que tal vez los haga sufrir en unos capítulos más :V OJO, toda mis inspiración es triste así que...

¿Saben? Estoy cansada de fingir mi sonrisa :V ¿Quién aquí es bueno con temas amorosos y sabe recomendar qué hacer? Mándeme un PM, por favor. Hablo en serio ._.

Bueno, para no aburrirlos más con mis problemas (perdonen, necesito desahogarme), verán que en este capítulo ha llegado la desesperación. Shion solo vino a traer problemas.

Voy con los Reviews:

**Jane94: **Gracias por tu opinión, de verdad me alegra, me sube el ego, me agrada, y muchas otras palabras, que me digas que mi historia te ha parecido kawaii y genial :V En serio, es un orgullo para mí :'3 Bueno, nadie quería que Shion volviera xD Y... bueno, no te puedo responder si te equivocas o no, porque arruinaría el Fic, pero lo sabrás en el siguiente Capítulo ^-^ Ay, mujer, igualmente, no preocupar porque esto es NaruHina y no descansaré hasta que esos dos se besuqueen (?):V Ellos sí serán felices... y tal vez tome tu idea xD En mi vida y en el fic :V ok no XD Solo en el fic :V Besitos y abrazos para ti ñ.ñ

**Guest: **¡He vuelto! Y esta vez para dominar el mundo, así que... ¡Arrodíllate ante mí, simple plebeyo! (?) Ok no XD

**netokastillo: **Gracias ñ.ñ Jajá, ahora que lo dices es cierto... seh, me lo acabo de imaginar *-* XD

**Guest: **Bueno, responderé a tu pregunta, porque yo AMO a mis lectores y quiero que se consideren mis amigos, así que confío en ustedes :V La principal fuente de inspiración es la canción del mismo nombre, 'Sakura', de Ikimono Gakari. Con esa canción comencé mi inspiración y hasta ahora lo es ñ.ñ Pero... ¿has oído aquella frase que dice: 'Todo escritor deja un poco de sí mismo en cada historia suya'? Bueno, yo lo he comprobado y es verdad ñ.ñ Esta historia, en algunas partes, está inspirada en lo que yo siento y así.

**Bertha Nayelly: **Nah, no importar XD Yo siempre te esperaré, a pesar de todo *-* Ok no XD ¿Sangre y tripas? Etto... mejor lárgate que no habrán xD Nah, pero sí habrá pelea (?) :V Mejor me callo, ni yo sé lo que digo u.u Esa era la idea,lo interesante, así los hacía sufrir :V Ok no XD Todas odiamos a Shion, cariño n.n... creo (?) :V Oh yeah baby, habrá mucho drama estos días (?). Ah, por cierto, a pesar de lo que dijo Hinata, eso de que saldrá de compras con Temari y Gaara (la excusa), no aparecerá en el próximo capítulo :V Perdona, aún estoy viendo cómo lo meto XD Bueno, tienes razón, así puedo salir de juerga cuando quiera (?) Ok no XD Ay, el amor es malo a veces u.u Yo estoy malita por su culpa, pero me has sacado una sonrisa con tu comentario :'3 Gracias ñ.ñ Ah, por cierto... tienes que contarme tu historia, eh ¬u¬ Mierda (perdón :'3), estás peor que yo xDD

Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro. Gracias por sus comentarios ñ.ñ

¡Nos leemos!

P.D: Hoy no pongo mi firma :V

* * *

_No entiendo. Dijiste que te importaba, pero de la nada dejaste de hablarme._

* * *

_Dices que soy fea porque tus ojos no están acostumbrados a ver más lejos de mi cara._

* * *

**_Vamos, lindos y bellos amores, alegrenme el día con un Review suyo :'3 Por favor, denme ánimos._**


End file.
